Coitus Interruptus
by Sarux
Summary: Castle y Beckett saben los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro, no obstante aun no han concretado todo su amor e intentaran hacerlo por todos los medios posibles... Sin embargo el universo estará en su contra y tendrá otros planes para ellos.
1. I just Like a Pill

**Holi!** Nuevo fic :D Hace tiempo escribí con una chica un fic parecido a este de House, aunque ya no está colgado, y aunque tendrá mucho que ver, este será diferente...con situaciones difernetes pero más o menos era del mismo estilo... (solo informo por si a alguien le suena de algo por si leyó el otro ) jejejeje. Entonces, espero que disfruteis de este nuevo fic sobre Castle y Beckett y sus ganas de hacerlo! Lo necesitan. No me mateis. Y comentadme mucho.

Pd. Este **dedicado especialmente a Eri Veri** ;) Una K.B. particular! Besis!

* * *

Luces: Bien. Flores: Increíbles. Música: A tope. Velas: Agitó el mechero intentando prenderlas. Suspiró. Las apagó de un soplido… demasiado cursi.

Se movió rápido, al ritmo de la música, en ese momento Johnny B Good de Chuck Berry, y fue hacia la cocina para reparar en la cena. Horno: Aún caliente. Vino: reposando. Todo limpio.

Volvió a la mesa dónde los platos y cubiertos estaban perfectamente colocados. Encendió de nuevo las velas. Miró todo. Volvió a apagarlas, esta vez quemándose en la palma.

Miró el reloj de la cocina, Beckett era puntual, debía estar llegando.

Corrió a su habitación y se plantó frente al espejo: Camisa negra: Marcando Bíceps. Corbata estrecha y de un color gris que combinaba a la perfección: Súper bien. No por nada había gastado 500 dólares sólo en esa camisa y otros tantos en esa corbata. Pantalones: D&G regalo de Alexis. Perfectamente planchados. Miró abajo: Zapatos negros, bien lustrados. Estaba hecho un caballero, perfecto para su cita.

Su mirada se clavó al otro lado del espejo, en sus ojos, ni rastro de ojeras después de haber pasado la noche escribiendo, bien afeitado. Se palmeó su rostro y se guiñó un ojo a si mismo.

Pasó una mano por su cabello perfectamente peinado, cómo a él le gustaba y comprobó su perfume: Emporio Armani Man. Perfume que las volvía locas.

Miró la caja de 12 condones sobre la mesita y rápidamente la guardó en el primer cajón.

Regresó al salón y miró su iPhone en busca de alguna llamada. Nada. Lo apagó al ver que quedaban segundos para que la detective tocara la puerta al otro lado… estaba deseando recibirla.

Suspiró recordando como había acabado en esa situación… esa situación dónde ambos sabían cómo iba a terminar la noche.

_Flash Back _

_Beckett bajó a la morgue después de recibir la llamada de Lanie. _

_Ni rastro de Castle por ningún lado. Empujó la puerta doble y se encontró a su amiga con la cabeza casi metida en el cuerpo de su victima._

_-¿Lan?_

_La forense levantó la vista y sonrió maliciosamente. Se sacó las gafas y los guantes y se acercó a su amiga._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Escucha… lo que hablamos…_

_-No._

_-Pero Kate…_

_-No._

_-¿Y Castle?_

_-Ya viene… debía pasar por el baño a lavarse la cara-ambas miraron a la puerta y en ese instante apareció Castle algo despistado. Beckett se encogió de hombros mientras su amiga preguntaba con la mirada._

_Lanie empezó a explicarles la autopsia, Castle interrumpió bostezando sonoramente._

_-Te dije que si tenías sueño…_

_-No, Beckett no pasa nada._

_-Pero de verdad que no me importa…yo luego te pongo al día… y…_

_-No-El escritor sonrió amablemente y la detective le acarició la mano._

_Lanie soltó sus utensilios de forense sobre la mesa haciendo un sonoro ruido para interrumpir la ínter actuación y caricias de ambos._

_-¿Hola? Estoy aquí._

_-Lo siento Lanie-Beckett se sonrojó, medio turbada._

_Castle asintió._

_-No…no nada de lo siento Lanie-bufó la forense- Vosotros necesitáis un buen polvo._

_-¡Lanie!_

_Castle no pudo más que reír ante el comentario de su amiga y la cara de Beckett._

_-No te rías-le reprendió._

-Es que él sabe que tengo razón…lleváis 4 días insoportables desde…que…desde que eso…

_-¡¿Se lo contaste?!-Castle miró a la detective._

_-¡Es mi amiga!-se excusó Beckett-_

_-¿A caso tu no se lo has dicho a los chicos?_

_-Los hombres no hablamos de esas cosas…_

_Lanie y Beckett alzaron la ceja mirando a Castle a la vez._

_-Me intimidáis._

_-Eso intentábamos._

_-Chicos de verdad-Lanie miró a ambos- necesitáis desahogaros. Es muy bonito como flirteáis, pero lleváis ¡4 AÑOS ASÍ! ¡VAMOOOS! Tú-señaló a Beckett-estuviste apunto de morir y le confesaste tus sentimientos, le besaste y saliste corriendo… y tú-señaló a Castle-no fuiste capaz de seguirla, te bloqueaste de la emoción, lo entiendo, y ahora le das su espacio, y sois súper monos, súper tiernos, pero necesitáis hacerlo ya._

_Tanto Castle como Beckett se miraron e hicieron una mueca. En cuanto se miraban, o se tocaban saltaban chispas y estaba a la vista de todos. Desde luego si querían volver a la normalidad en el trabajo…que nadie se enterara de lo que tenían salvo sus amigos más cercanos y su familia, si no querían actuar extraños delante de Gates, tenían que formalizar su relación en ese sentido, necesitaban encerrarse y no salir hasta quedar saciados… _

_-¿Entonces?-Lanie se cruzó de brazos-¿La vas a invitar a cenar o no, señor Escritor?_

_Castle sonrió. Miró a Beckett nervioso._

_-¿Cena esta noche en mi casa?_

_Beckett hizo ver que se lo pensaba y Castle se asustó._

_-Claro, ponte guapo._

_-Siempre lo estoy._

_Beckett rodó los ojos y Lanie sonrió al ver que por fin, iba a ganar la apuesta de cuando se acostarían sus amigos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Beckett cogió aire al otro lado de la puerta. Se miró en el reflejo de su pequeño espejo y sonrió. Lo guardo en su clutch, dónde sólo llevaba su móvil, su monedero, y cosas esenciales para una mujer. Necesitaba estar perfecta a pesar de sentir un insistente picor en los ojos y en su nariz enrojecida que disimulaba con el maquillaje lo disimulaba.

Llevaba un vestido negro, ajustado con bastante escote, quería provocarle y llevarle hasta el límite. Ambos sabían como iba a acabar aquella cita, lo estaba deseando y estaba nerviosa por partes iguales.

Tocó la puerta nerviosa y apoyó su frente en la puerta, intentando relajarse, esperando.

Castle cambió la música con su mando distancia, dejando un jazz suave y se dirigió a abrir la puerta con tranquilidad, se echó el aliento en la mano comprobando que olía a menta y dándose el visto bueno, abrió la puerta.

No esperaba aquello, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para apartarse. Aunque… ¿Lo correcto no hubiera sido evitarlo?

La detective; que estaba apoyada en la puerta, perdió el equilibrio cuando ésta se abrió de repente y estuvo apunto de caer de cabeza, agarrándose con fuerza al brazo de Castle y clavándole las uñas.

-¡Auuu, Auu Au!-Castle se quejó lastimeramente.

Beckett se acomodó nuevamente mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué te apartas? Es la segunda vez que me haces esto-dijo recordando cómo días atrás, al confesarle que sólo le quería a él y entrar a su piso con intenciones de besarle, él se había echado atrás y ella le había agarrado del rostro, posando sus labios en los de él, sin escapatoria.

-¿Estás bien? -ella asintió, colocándose bien la ropa y entregándole su mini bolso. Castle aguantó un silbido mientras lo agarraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Con descaro miró sus piernas y su espalda, sin perder detalle de su trasero, por supuesto

Olvidando la casi caída, estaba preciosa con aquel vestido. Aunque Beckett siempre estaba preciosa.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Vino, quizás?-sabía que debería negarse, que el efecto del alcohol sobre las pastillas no sería bueno, pero por una copita no pasaría nada.

-Claro -respondió, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Ponte cómoda, Mi casa tú casa. -Kate se sentó en el reposa brazos del sofá sensualmente, cruzando las piernas, hasta que lo vio perderse en la mini bodega con la que contaba en su cocina y se relajó bastante en el sillón de piel.

Sintió un mareo recorrer todo su cuerpo y se fijó en los granitos que poco a poco surgían en su piel. Sus tobillos estaban algo más hinchados sobre esos zapatos de tacón, tan altos como los que llevaba al trabajo.

Castle se acercó con dos copas y ella adoptó de nuevo la postura femme fatale que había ensayado en su casa para hacerle perder toda la cordura.

Tomó su copa y vio la mirada hambrienta del escritor. Un calor inundó su cuerpo, no supo si por excitación por si era otro de los síntomas. No, ella iba a terminar con esa tensión sexual ese día si o si, aunque tuviera que morir por ello.

Se sentaron tan cerca que sus piernas se rozaban con descaro.

Ambos respiraban con agitación, Castle por excitación al no perder detalle de cada movimiento de ella, Beckett tal vez por exceso de ácaros que le provocaban la alergia y cerraban un poquito más sus fosas nasales o su garganta.

Alzó su copa, chocándola ligeramente con la de su compañera y se relamió los labios.

-Por nosotros y esta noche… ¡Por fin!-exclamó como un niño el día de Navidad.

Ella sonrió y se bebió el líquido rojizo de un solo trago.

-Beckett…se te va a subir a la cabeza…

-Estaba sedienta-Kate relamió sus labios impidiendo que una gota resbalara por su comisura. La cabeza le daba vueltas… Si no hacían algo pronto…

Beckett dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa y posó suavemente su mano sobre la rodilla de él, acercándose.

Jugueteó con sus dedos, trazando un camino en dirección al norte, subiendo por su muslo. Castle soltó un jadeó demostrándole a Beckett que iba por buen camino.

Su otra mano acarició detrás de la oreja del escritor encontrando uno de los puntos sensibles de él, sonriendo victoriosa viendo como entreabría su boca, agradecido por el gesto.

Le miró fijamente y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, se acercó y rozó sutilmente su boca. Lo había pillado por sorpresa, no esperaba que ella diera el primer paso, pero tampoco le costó mucho imaginarla llevando las riendas pues en el trabajo mandaba ella y lo hacía de una forma que hacía que él se dejara llevar por completo, excitándose cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Castle se lanzó a besarla enterrando sus manos en el cabello de ella, tan suave como siempre. La buscó ansiosamente con su lengua.

Beckett se levantó del sofá intentando impedir que corriera el aire entre sus cuerpos, tal como si sus labios se hubieran pegado con cola de contacto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Sonrió con malicia, rozándose sobre su erección y creando una fricción tan insoportable que creyó que los pantalones que también planchados llevaba el escritor, estallarían en cualquier momento.

Un gemido ronco nació de su garganta y murió en los labios de ella que había bajado sus manos por la nuca de él.

Quería llorar, sentía un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo y un insignificante picor recorrer su cuerpo que añadido a un leve mareo, amenazaba con hacerla desfallecer.

-Dios…-Castle se separó apenas intentando mantener el control de sus manos que segundos atrás habían tomado vida propia. Intentó recuperar la respiración- Estas…ardiendo-comentó Castle creyendo que se trataba de la pasión del momento y para nada de una reacción alérgica.

Beckett no dijo nada. Castle alzó su ceja mirándola seriamente.

-Y tienes los labios hinchados…

-¿De tanto beso?

Castle negó lentamente medio confundido.

La detective asintió.

-¿Entonces…cenamos algo o vamos a mi habitación?

-Ha decir verdad…si tengo algo de hambre.

Castle se levantó y miró hacia abajo. Por lo menos el bulto en su entrepierna había disminuido considerablemente. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, mientras portaba sus dos copas.

Como un perfecto caballero separó su silla y la acomodó. Dejó las copas en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la comida, aun caliente dentro del horno.

Beckett se sirvió otra copa de vino intentando aplacar sus nervios.

No todos los días una se acostaba por primera vez con su escritor favorito y con el que seguramente fuera el amor de su vida.

Castle acomodó su plato frente a ella y se sentó a su lado. Puso su servilleta sobre su regazo y la miró embelesado. Beckett algo sonrojada por el vino se sintió más relajada en cuanto al picor, pero algo más adormecida.

Cenaron recordando anécdotas de algunos casos, anécdotas de firmas de libros de él y charlaron durante toda la cena, disfrutando de su compañía y dejando a un lado los nervios.

Brindaron varias veces. Beckett intentaba concentrarse en él, pero apenas ya lograba entender lo que decía, tan sólo le apetecía meterse en la cama y desaparecer.

-Vaya…nos hemos acabado la botella.

Kate abrió los ojos por completo, no supo en que momento había continuado bebiendo vino, por que la botella no se había vaciado sola ni únicamente gracias a Castle. Bueno, en realidad si lo sabía, era tan sencillo como dejar al escritor rellenar su copa y que ella la tomara en sus manos, la llevara a sus labios y bebiera todo su contenido disfrutando de cómo llenaba su boca. Seguía pensando en el vino…

-¿Te parece bien que vayas a mi habitación mientras yo recojo esto un poco?

Ella quería negarse pero la cara de Castle… desde luego era imposible negarle algo a ese hombre, siempre acababa consiguiendo lo que quería… y aunque hubieran tardado cuatro años en llegar a ese punto… ahí estaban, apunto de hacerlo… de terminar con esa tensión sexual que día a día les perseguía a ambos.

Sonrió y asintió.

-Te espero allí, no tardes -"o hallarás un cadáver en tu cama" quiso añadir, pero decidió que sonaba demasiado dramático.

Camino hasta la habitación de Castle. Se sentó en el borde del mullido y cómodo colchón, que parecía decirle a gritos "Túmbate y duerme".

Se estiró en la cama tras quitarse los zapatos que la estaban matando. Cómo un perro sarnoso se rascó rápido los tobillos, enrojecidos por un pequeño sarpullido que poco a poco, gracias a sus uñas y a los anti alérgicos que había tomado se le estaba quitando.

"No te duermas, sólo te has tumbado para estar más cómoda" pensó la detective.

No podía dormirse. No cuando ella y Castle estaban a punto de… intimar.

Suspiró y miró el techo. La luz estaba bastante baja. Se acomodó haciéndose un ovillo y el resto lo hizo el vino y las pastillas.

Un plato resbaló de sus manos y se hizo añicos. El ansia viva por terminar. Con un recogedor terminó de recoger rápido los minúsculos trocitos que se habían desperdigado por el suelo de la cocina y lo tiró a la basura.

Miró la cocina y miró la puerta de su habitación. Bajó el volumen del jazz que sonaba por todo el loft y tiró el trapo tras secarse las manos.

El resto lo recogería al día siguiente, ya no podía aguantar más no podía negarse más las ganas que tenía de pasar un rato con ella… había esperado exactamente 1460 días, 7 horas, 36 minutos y 8 segundos para poder estar con ella. Eso era suficiente. Unos estúpidos platos sucios no iban a impedírselo más.

-Ya estoy aquí…-anunció y su rostro de felicidad mutó a una sonrisilla triste.

Al entrar en la habitación se le cayó el alma a los pies. No, unos estúpidos platos succiones no iban a impedir que sucediera, pero tal vez… el sueño de Beckett si.

Kate estaba dormida, en su cama, y al parecer muy dormida. Y él…tenía una erección tan dolorosa, que estaba seguro que si se tumbaba boca abajo en la cama, le haría un agujero al colchón.

Se acercó a la cama, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa. Se sentó en le borde y se quitó los zapatos. Se giró para mirarla susurrando varias veces su nombre pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró. Se acercó a ella apartándole el pelo de la cara y descubrió su piel no tan suave como siempre, algo rasposilla por un eccema y bastante caliente.

Tenía unas décimas de fiebre. Entonces todo cuadró. El pequeño sarpullido, la nariz roja… los labios hinchados… Estaba sufriendo la alergia de cada año. Y aun así había querido estar con él…

Acarició su brazo. Se tumbó a su lado con cuidado de no tocarla, pero Dios, Alá, Buda o el Karma tenían otros planes, quería hacerlo sufrir aun más. Kate se removió soltando un quejido lastimero y se aferró a Rick con fuerza, subiendo una de sus piernas sobre las de él, pegándole los pechos en el costado.

El escritor maldijo su mala suerte por lo bajo, y la abrazó.

Esa noche iba a ser larga…y no precisamente por todo el sexo que habían esperado tener.

* * *

No me mateis gracias. Comentadme. Gracias por leer :)

Os espero en el siguiente que tal vez ya si lo consiguen :-)


	2. Like a Virgin

Hola. Lo siento. Siento la tardanza. Falta de inspiración. Problemas por todos lados. Sorry.

Espero que os siga gustando, me he reído mucho escribiendo este capitulo, y… espero que la primera escena no sea muy confusa.

Comentad. Gracias.

* * *

-¿Separada y temprano? ¿No fue bien?-Preguntó Lanie al ver aparecer a Beckett en la morgue, tras encontrar un cadáver.

Lanie tuvo suficiente con la fría mirada de la detective. Se calló durante dos minutos los cuales los dedicó a reordenar las pruebas encontradas en el cadáver. Uno bastante peculiar.

Beckett miró con desagrado el cuerpo y se mantuvo en silencio. La forense le echó una mirada y tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar en las posibles formas en las que terminó la cita.

-¿Nada?

-Nada- Beckett dejó caer sus hombros, cansada.

Mientras tanto, Castle salió del ascensor, echó un leve vistazo al escritorio de Beckett y se paró delante de la pizarra. Ausente, se quedó mirando durante un buen rato hasta que un carraspeó, algo molesto, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se giró y observó a sus dos compañeros. Ambos de brazos cruzados y escudriñándole con la mirada.

-Dejad de mirarme así.

-Queremos detalles.

Castle rodó los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se metió en la sala de descanso.

-Algo tuvo que salir mal si estas aquí y no en la morgue. ¿Demasiada mujer, Castle?

Castle miró a Espo entrecerrando los ojos y negó.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Lanie, en la morgue. Esperando detalles.- ¿Dónde está Castle? ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?

-¿y Beckett?-preguntó al mismo tiempo Ryan.-Vamos relájate.

-Se durmió-contestó Castle.

-Me quedé dormida-le dijo Beckett a la forense.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan aburrido eres?-Espo recibió la mirada asesina del escritor mientras que Lanie obtuvo una risita al preguntar si Castle era aburrido.

-Me medique por la alergia-aclaró Beckett.

-Estaba medicada-contestó Castle a sus dos compañeros. Sentándose en el sofá de la sala de descanso.-Seguro que tenía fiebre, y bebió vino…

-Excusas, que la aburriste y ya esta…

-¿Quieres que te parta la cara?

-Te recuerdo que soy policía.

-Chicos, chicos-medió Ryan-ya está ok, saldrá bien la próxima vez.

Castle asintió y sonrió.

-Dormir con ella es genial además. Es decir, sufrí al principio por que tenía la…-cerró la boca antes de soltar una burrada-me quede dormido olfateando su aroma a cerezas.

-Eres más cursi que Ryan. Yo me la hubiera…-Espo decidió no echar más leña al fuego tras la mirada de Castle.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo cada uno de su taza.

En la morgue, Lanie escuchaba como a pesar de ser su culpa, Beckett se quejaba de la noche.

-Joder, podría haberme despertado… ¿Sabes las ganas que tenía de estar con él?

Lanie asintió.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin…-Beckett se sonrojó-¡Que me lo hubiera hecho dormida!

Lanie no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga?

-Dios, Lan, no en serio, esta muy bien compartir ratitos con él, dormir, no sabes como abraza…como besa… ¡pero necesito tirármelo!

Lanie se mordió el labio.

-¿Y si es aburrido? ¿Si no cumple tus expectativas?

-No he visto ninguna queja de las zorras que hablaban en revistas del corazón…

-Claro, si a mi me deja su Ferrari y me invita a cenar a un restaurante que la botella de vino vale 1000 dólares, tampoco me quejo si la tiene un poco pequeña.

-¡Rick no la tiene pequeña, es…normal…y juguetona!

-Y que sabrás!

-No se, creo que es así…

Lanie rodó los ojos.

-Chica, necesitáis acostaros ahora más que nunca.

Beckett asintió.

-Podéis decir lo que queráis-Castle se levantó tras terminar el café. Salió de la sala de descanso mientras recibía un mensaje de Beckett-pero estaba con la alergia, medicada, y aun así no quiso perder la oportunidad de estar conmigo.

Ryan sonrió reconociendo la parte más egocéntrica del escritor en ese momento.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Morgue.

-Uh…será incomodo.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ver cadáveres.

-Mientras el cadáver no sea tu miembro…

Castle le miró sin comprender y salió de allí. Al entrar a la morgue, Beckett le miró y se calló.

El evitó mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ambos estaban nerviosos.

-¿Qué…que pasa?

Entonces comprendió las palabras de sus compañeros. Incomodo y miembro.

-Ouch…eso ha tenido que doler.

Ambas mujeres asintieron mientras el escritor llevaba sus manos a sus partes nobles.

Lanie echó una mirada de picardía y aguantó una risita.

-¿Quién demonios le hace eso?

-No lo sé, pero no fue la causa de la muerte.

-De su amiguito si… y si el tipo hubiera quedado vivo…se habría suicidado.

-A lo mejor era una mujer despechada e insatisfecha-comentó Beckett.

Castle miró en dirección de la detective y frunció el ceño. No supo reconocer el tono en que hizo ese comentario. Sintió un nudo en el estomago pensando que era culpa de él, y que ese comentario solo era un dardo venenoso y en su dirección.

Suspiró. Beckett siguió hablando con Lanie sobre el cadáver, y algún que otro análisis, no habían huellas, ni sabían la identidad.

Castle no dejaba de pensar en ese pobre hombre desmembrado, y en como había acabado su cita… e intentaba pensar en otra cita, original y divertida que acabara en sexo desenfrenado y mucho amor.

-¿Castle?

-¿Mmm?-dijo volviendo al mundo real.

-¿Vamos?

Éste asintió y ambos salieron de la morgue. Estuvieron parte del día persiguiendo pistas hasta bloquearse frente la pizarra a última hora.

-Ya esta…no damos más. Estamos solos… estos no encontraran nada…-dijo refiriéndose a Espo y Ryan que hacía rato habían salido.

Castle estaba sentado en la silla, mirando el trasero de Beckett con la cabeza ladeada.

Ésta lo sabía. Se sentía observada y eso le gustaba, y le calentaba.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Es tarde…deberíamos irnos…y mañana seguimos.

Castle se levantó dispuesto a irse y a terminar lo que empezaron el día anterior.

Acarició la mano de Beckett y la llevó a sus labios, besando su dorso suavemente.

-Ey…aquí no…-Miraron hacia donde estaba Gates en su despacho. La capitana aun seguía allí, perdida en un millón de papeles amontonados.

Castle asintió desilusionado, pero sin esperarlo sintió el tirón en su mano, y no supo como ni cuando, pero ahí estaba, cerrando la puerta de la sala contigua a la sala de interrogatorios.

Ambos se miraron, Beckett le devoraba con la mirada después de cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Desabotonaba lentamente el cuello de su camisa, relamiendo sus labios.

Castle sintió la presión en sus pantalones. Un enorme bulto se marcaba en su entrepierna, y Beckett no quitaba la vista de allí, intercalándola con su boca.

Castle la atrajo hacia él, y ambos ignoraron por completo, la vibración de sus móviles recibiendo llamadas, estaban demasiado ocupados follándose el uno al otro con la mirada. No tardaron mucho en querer hacerlo con las manos, acariciándose por completo.

No se sabía donde empezaba el uno, y donde acababa el otro, entre caricias y besos, su cuerpo era un manojo de brazos, piernas, de mordiscos y de jadeos.

Beckett llevó su mano a los vaqueros de Castle y desabotonó uno a uno los botones, acariciando su erección suavemente mientras bajaba la cinturilla del pantalón y del bóxer.

Dejó sus vaqueros casi en sus rodillas y se pegó a él.

Las imágenes del casi miembro castrado del cadáver, los recuerdos de la noche anterior y miles de dudas aparecieron en la mente del escritor en el momento más inoportuno.

Beckett mordió su cuello y sintió como su ahora menos potente erección rozaba su sexo, aun vestida.

Se apresuró a deshacerse de sus pantalones, mientras Castle estaba apoyado contra el cristal opaco que daba a la sala de interrogatorio.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió dejando pasar al otro lado a Espo, Ryan y un sospechoso.

Y todo ocurrió rapido. Beckett semi desnuda. Castle con los pantalones por las rodillas. Y tan rápido como el ambiente se había caldeado, se enfrió… y a la misma velocidad, todo lo que había subido, empezaba a bajar considerablemente.

-No…no…vamos, Rick!

Castle miró a Beckett y no supo si reir o llorar. Cuando más necesitaba a su pequeño gran amigo, más le fallaba.

-Vamos…-Castle frunció el ceño. ¿Con quien demonios hablaba? ¿Con él? ¿O con su pene?

De todos es sabido que cada hombre tiene en consideración sus genitales hasta tal punto que le pone nombre y habla con él…o lo que sea. Pero una mujer. Y para más exactitud. ¿Beckett?

Beckett miró a los ojos a Castle, demandando explicaciones o esperando animos.

-No…nose…dios…nunca me ha pasado…lo prometo.

Beckett asintió. Castle no supo si decepcionada o insatisfecha. No supo reconocer su mirada.

-Te lo prometo.

-No pasa nada…

-Kate…-Castle la besó con ansia mientras que su mano acariciaba su seno pellizcando sobre la tela del sujetador su pezón, endureciéndolo, demostrándole lo mucho que la deseaba- Kate, escucha-siguió al separarse, acariciando con su otra mano su mentón para que le mirara-es… el estrés…el lugar…no puedo concentrarme con esos dos gritando…

Beckett asintió.

-Y no puedo dejar de pensar en 'Il castrati'.

Beckett sonrió y le dio un tierno beso.

-¿Y si… le insuflo vida?

Castle sintió como sus piernas flojeaban y como la sangre de todo su cuerpo se concentraba en otro punto. Sólo de decirle eso y de ver como Beckett se acercaba a él le habían animado y excitado con rapidez.

Sonrió y asintió despacio, viendo como Beckett rodeaba con sus largos dedos su miembro lánguidamente y apretaba haciéndole soltar un jadeo.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose sólo en sus caricias, en como la detective movía su mano de arriba abajo con pericia. Poco a poco, guiado por las manos de Beckett y las caricias de sus labios detrás de su oreja mientras le besaba despacio le estaban llevando a otro mundo. Apretó sus labios sintiéndose como una piedra. Iba a explotar. Sintió como Beckett se separó y abrió los ojos. La tenía ahí mismo, arrodillada frente a él, como tantas otras veces la había imaginado en alguna noche de soledad, besando su glande. Sintió como si su estomago fuera una montaña rusa, subía y bajaba respirando agitado al sentir la lengua de la detective lamer por todo lo largo hasta introducirse la punta de su pene en su boca, y cerró haciendo presión.

Apretó su mano con fuerza, dejando sus nudillos blancos y abrió los ojos, separó a Beckett algo bruscamente y la apretó entre sus brazos. Estaba listo. La besó con ansia y su mano se perdió entre sus piernas, para separarlas, mientras los dedos de Beckett seguían tentando a su amiguito.

Al otro lado, Espo, dio un golpe sonoro. Castle se tensó y soltó un gemido ronco, apretando sus labios.

-Mierda- gruñó, sintiendo como descargaba. No había podido soportarlo, dos caricias de Beckett, 15 segundos había aguantado y… nada más.

Beckett entreabrió su boca mientras su mente intentaba razonar y reaccionar. Buscó las palabras que decir, pero no sabía que decir… sintió sus dedos empapados en el semen caliente de él.

Cabizbajo y con sus manos entre la cara, completamente rojo de vergüenza.

Ambos suspiraron.

Castle nervioso se vistió rápido, sin mirar a su chica, e intentó abrir la puerta, aun con el pestillo. Masculló una palabrota, quitó el pestillo y abrió la puerta. Salió y cerró de un portazo sin importarle como Beckett le llamaba.

Beckett suspiró y se vistió en silencio.

* * *

Siento haber sido un poquito cruel con Ricky. Lo siento jejeje. Continuará! Espero que pronto!


	3. Sexy Back

**Holi! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ERI VERI! Tenía que ser lo primero antes que nada, te mereces lo mejor! :D**

**Y ahora: muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Esta vez no he tardado tanto pero... no se si seguiré este ritmo...estoy a mil :(**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero más coments!**

* * *

Llevaba dos días sin saber de él. No había contestado a sus llamadas y después de mucho intentarlo él había apagado su móvil. Ni siquiera había abierto la puerta tras un vago intento de asaltar su casa. Golpeó la puerta durante horas sin obtener respuesta. Suspiró. Nadie sabía nada de él. Ante Gates había alegado que estaba enfermo. Los chicos no hacían más que preguntar a Beckett que demonios le pasaba a Castle pero ella era incapaz de contestarles que tenía el orgullo tan herido que no era capaz de dar la cara. Lanie tampoco sabía nada.

Ya no sabía que hacer… al final tendría que recurrir a la fuerza, y si hacía falta tiraría la puerta abajo con tal de hablar con él.

De nuevo, tras salir de comisaría, ahí estaba plantada frente la puerta de casa de Castle.

Tocó suavemente y escuchó como una melodía se apagaba al otro lado.

Volvió a golpear con sus nudillos.

-Ok, Rick, como no abras la maldita puerta la tiro abajo.

No hubo respuesta.

-Ok… le pienso hacer un agujero a tu cerradura… ¡Estoy sacando el arma!

Tras varios segundos donde la detective llevo su mano a la funda de su glock, se abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado, Richard Castle era una sombra del verdadero Richard Castle.

Estaba en pijama y bata, despeinado y con unas pronunciadas ojeras.

Mientras tanto, ella llevaba su abrigo azul con mangas de cuero. Era su favorito y también el de Castle. Llevaba tacones negros, altos, suela roja, sin duda los Laboutin que Castle le había regalado hacía unas semanas.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto e iba más maquillada que de costumbre.

Beckett avanzó haciendo que este se apartara, antes que se arrepintiera de tenerla ahí y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Castle se dio la vuelta y fue al sofá. En la mesita había unas cuantas cajas de pizza vacías, un par de latas de refrescos y envoltorios de chicles y chucherias en general.

-¿Querías tener una sobredosis de Carbo hidratos y azúcar?

Castle hizo una mueca como respuesta.

Beckett alargó la mano y acarició sus dedos y su brazo. Castle se tensó.

-Venga ya, Rick, no es para tanto…

Castle le dio una severa mirada.

-Ok, es importante…pero si no me hablas no se como te sientes.

Castle suspiró. Beckett le imitó. Miró alrededor suyo.

-¿Has escrito?

Castle negó.

-Estoy en crisis…-se excusó-estoy planteándome si realmente debo seguir escribiendo por que no me conduce a ningún lado, y nada me sale bien…

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-¡Si, si que hablo en serio!

-¡Richard no puedes estar así por esto!-señaló su entrepierna-¡Fue algo puntual!

Castle frunció el ceño. Beckett sólo le llamaba Richard cuando realmente se enfadaba y mucho. Se mordió el labio.

-Sólo fue una cadena de accidentes…ya esta…-Beckett se acomodó mejor-No debes preocuparte.

Castle tragó saliva y miró a la detective.

-He intentado…agitar antes de usar como un refresco… he intentado concentrarme en el porno… leer algo erotico… ¡Nada! ¡Ha muerto! ¡Desde el desastroso record de 10 segundos ha muerto!

Beckett se mordió el labio y se levantó. Castle se asustó. La vio alejarse y por un momento su corazón se paralizó. Pensó que la había perdido. Que no quería saber más de él, un pobre patán que estaba deprimido por problemas de erección y eyaculador precoz.

No obstante, se quedó paralizado al ver como Kate se giró y le miró con una sonrisa traviesa curvando sus labios. Castle frunció el ceño apenas sin comprender hasta que la detective subió la pierna a la mesa del centro, haciendo un ruido sordo al clavar el tacón sobre la superficie.

Su pierna, larga, libre de pantalón alguno pero con medias de color negro, bien ceñidas, estilizada por esos magníficos tacones hacía un ángulo perfecto con su rodilla flexionada y sus manos en jarra mirándole casi acusadoramente.

-¿Qué…?

-Vas a mantenerte callado y en silencio. Veremos a ver que problema pasa contigo-Beckett fue seria y directa. Tan dura como en sus interrogatorios, sin una pizca de duda.

Castle asintió rápido y se acomodó en el sofá mirándola. La detective agarró el mando a distancia del reproductor de música que sonaba por toda la casa y le dio al play. Se lo tiró a Castle que acababa de recuperar el interés, y no apartaba la mirada de ella.

Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

Castle miró impresionado como su novia empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la música, moviendo las caderas con destreza, sin deshacerse de una sola prenda.

Beckett se dio la vuelta mientras movía sus manos para deshacerse del cinturón. Se deshizo de él y se dio la vuelta para tirárselo a Castle. Aún faltaban los botones, empezó a desabotonarlos uno a uno sin apartar la mirada del escritor mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Terminó de los botones del abrigo y lo abrió. Por un segundo pensó que los ojos de Castle se saldrían de sus orbitas. La detective estaba frente a él con tan sólo un sujetador de encaje, finísimo, con transparencias y de color negro, a juego con unas minúsculas braguitas del mismo estilo y un liguero que sujetaba las medias del mismo color.

Con destreza se quitó una manga del abrigo, jugando con él, se quitó la otra y lo dejó caer, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

Beckett lo pateó suavemente mientras seguía moviéndose frente a Castle.

Éste estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. No todos los días tenía uno a la detective Kate Beckett en lencería haciendo un baile erótico.

Dio media vuelta y movió el trasero con sensualidad. Se lamió la mano mientras miraba atenta a cada reacción de Castle y mirándole por encima del hombro, se dio un azote en una de sus nalgas, haciendo que el hombre se removiera incómodo y que el pijama mostrara el grado de excitación del escritor.

Se acercó poniéndose frente a él y tomó su mano para que pudiera tocarla sin tener apenas que moverse. Hizo que acariciara el valle de entre sus pechos, justo encima de su cicatriz. A continuación bajó por su estomago y regresó hacia el norte acariciándose los senos con los dedos expertos de Richard.

Acercó su mano a su boca y succionó los dedos de él, sin dejar de mirarle. Aquello era demasiado para él, pero por lo menos ya sabía tres cosas: 1. Estaba loco por ella. 2. Tenía una erección enorme. 3. Aún no se había corrido. Ya no era un adolescente.

Beckett separó la mano de él de su rostro y se giró moviendo su trasero y le miró con una sensualidad que le volvía loco. Se quedó apenas quieta, de espaldas a él pero sin apartar la mirada.

-Vamos… hazlo-dijo con tono sensual, esperando que la azotara. Él estaba dudando.-Vamos Ricky…

Segundos después de provocarle con ese "Ricky", notaba la mano de él chocar contra su mano derecha sin demasiada fuerza. Gimió para torturarlo un poquito más.

-¿Eso es todo, cariño? ¿Tú…que tienes palabra de seguridad…?-puso cara de niña buena mientras decía eso, y al segundo, otra nalgada algo más fuerte haciendo que gimiera un poquito más alto.

-Dios, Kate…me estas matando-tragó saliva con fuerza. Apenas tenía voz para hablar.

Ésta vez, Beckett no subió su pie a la mesa; clavó su tacón en el sofá, entre las piernas de Castle que se movió hacia atrás, pegando su espalda al respaldo.

El escritor acarició su pierna y se deshizo del zapato. Beckett repitió el gesto, pero esta vez, con la suela del zapato acarició levemente la enorme erección que se marcaba contra el pantalón del pijama y antes de separarse, hizo apenas presión haciendo que el escritor gimiera roncamente.

Se separó de él ya descalza y Castle soltó el aire cuando la vio acariciar sus senos por encima de la tela del sostén. Bajó sus manos y acarició sobre su pubis.

-Oh…dios.-Ya no podía decir nada coherente ante el espectáculo de tener a aquella mujer, así ante él, semi desnuda.

Su vista se nubló de tanto deseo, Beckett bailaba sensualmente delante de él. Tanteó durante un segundo su miembro endurecido para seguir con la visión más magnifica que podía tener.

Alzó una ceja al ver como la detective se estaba animando, tal vez más de la cuenta, al acercar el perchero que había al lado de la puerta, no obstante su cara se iluminó al ver como tanteaba con sus manos la fina barra y empezaba a moverse de arriba abajo, agachándose mientras abría sus piernas delante de Castle.

Subió y giró sobre si misma, tal vez sobre excitada, pasó una mano y otra por la barra y se echó hacia atrás sin calcular que su mano aún no había agarrado la barra, resbalando. Trastabilló con su propio pie. Castle sonrió y su cara cambió a una de asombro, aguantó la risa que luchaba por escapar desde lo más fondo de su ser. Su cara era un poema entre divertido, asombrado, asustado, preocupado.

Se levantó rápido a ayudarla mientras Beckett intentaba levantarse.

-No puedo…dios…como duele-dijo Kate entre una risa de nerviosismo por el ridículo realizado al meterse semejante ostia frente a Castle y en ropa interior, y un deje de disgusto y enfado.

Intentó poner el pie izquierdo en el suelo y darse impulso pero aclamó de dolor y se dejó caer, quedando extendida en el suelo.

El sonido que salió de su garganta fue gutural, casi parecido a un gemido.

-Kate…no grites de esa forma que me pones a cien.

-¿A CIEN? CIEN GUANTAZOS TE VOY A DAR-contestó la detective notando como su tobillo cada vez estaba más hinchado y de un color más oscuro-¡Me duele!

Castle la ayudaba a levantarse sin apoyar su pie pero ladeó su cabeza para tener una mejor visión de… sus pechos.

-¡Castle! ¡Deja de mirarme las tetas y céntrate en mi tobillo!-gritó desesperada. Se arrastró como pudo, negándose a la ayuda de su novio y apoyó su espalda en el sofá. Castle se sentó a su lado. -¿Cómo lo ves?-gimió al moverlo un poco-¿Está roto?.

Castle acarició su tobillo, al no llevar nada se veía muchísimo la bola que ahora tenía por tobillo, medio amoratado… pero su piel era tan suave.

-¿Rick?

-¿Hmmm?-Deslizó una mano por la planta del pie de ella. Beckett estaba casi llorando. Le dolía y aún así no se perdía como él estaba intentando ser tierno, llevaba cuidado en cada una de sus caricias, por lo que no esperó lo siguiente: Sin pensarlo, Castle estiró su pie completamente, sintiendo un clajido y acto seguido el grito de Beckett se pudo escuchar por todo el edificio.-Ya está… no estaba roto. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la detective.

-Esto lo investigué para uno de mis libros…

-¿Por lo menos fue con un doctor de verdad?

Castle la miró inocentemente.

-Veterinario.

Beckett apretó sus labios.

-Llama a Lanie, o llévame a urgencias.

* * *

-¿Me pasas el refresco?-

Castle cogió la lata y se la tendió a su novia mientras colocaba el bol de las palomitas en medio y ésta atacó de inmediato mientras veían una película.

Beckett se acurrucó mejor contra Castle, mientras acariciaba su mano y su pie reposaba sobre la mesa. Agarró un palo y lo metió por la venda, casi a la altura de la rodilla, rascándose con gusto mientras Castle intentaba aguantar la risa. La detective con shorts y camiseta ancha disfrutaba de una tarde completamente de reposo.

Aun le quedaban dos días más y completaría su semana sin hacer absolutamente nada tras el accidentado encuentro que habían tenido, decidiendo así pausar sus ansias por hacer el amor y esperar a que los planetas estuvieran alineados y les dieran el beneplácito, para por fin experimentar todo el placer que estaban esperando disfrutar el uno en los brazos del otro desde hacía años.

No obstante y a pesar de todo, estaban disfrutando de esa semana de descanso, desde el lado positivo habían descubierto que si no intentaban hacerlo esa semana, sería una semana sin accidentes y sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, y sin soportar las burlas de sus compañeros y amigos.

* * *

**Continuará!**


	4. Shit Shit Shit

Nuevo capitulo. Coments gracias. :)

* * *

Beckett cerró la puerta tras él, en el momento que Castle cruzó el umbral. Nervioso dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, sofocando una sonrisita recordando el bailecito de la detective. No pasó por alto para ella… habían pasado dos semanas en las que apenas se habían visto un par de veces ya que él había aprovechado para escribir mientras ella descansaba. Nadie había preguntado por su accidente… nadie salvo Lanie que sabía la verdad y no dejaba de recordárselo de vez en cuando con algún comentario jocoso.

Kate le esperaba en el salón de su apartamento con un vestido rojo, bastante sugerente. Él también se había arreglado para la ocasión: pantalones negros del mismo color que los zapatos, y camisa blanca, dejando los dos primeros botones abiertos.

Se fijó en la curva de su cuello y sonrió. No se acercó a él. Tan sólo lo invitó a sentarse en la silla, delante de la mesa perfectamente preparada con la cena.

Castle no se atrevió a negarse, a pesar de que no tenía ningunas ganas después de lo que había comido durante todo el día. Estaba nervioso y eso le incitaba a comer así que durante el día había comido: gofres, tortitas, zumo, café, patatas fritas, pasta, una hamburguesa con los chicos, más café y para finalizar el día merendó tacos y quesadillas bebiendo coca cola, en un mexicano de camino a la 12.

No obstante miró la sonrisa de Beckett y tras pensar en el esfuerzo que debió suponer para ella cocinar, se sentó y cenaron tranquilamente mientras el escritor controlaba las arcadas y el ardor que le había producido los tacos y las quesadillas de la merienda.

Jamás en la vida iba a volver a comer comida mexicana y mucho menos mezclarlo con coca cola. Eso decía ahora…en ese instante en que el gas de la bebida le estaba matando. Era una mezcla explosiva, tal como la leyenda urbana de los mentos y la coca cola.

-Te noto ausente, Rick. ¿Estas bien?

-Fenomenal-mintió.

Ausente…no, sólo controlo los retorcijones-pensó-.

Beckett hizo una mueca y tras recoger todo, se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón mientras Castle, que la había ayudado a recoger, se acercaba a ella lentamente, demasiado lentamente, sintiéndose más pesado que nunca, notándose inflado…

Posó una mano también en el sillón, sobre la de ella que reposaba tranquila, tragando fuertemente.

Mierda. "Mierda pura y dura" le gritó una voz en su cabeza. En el peor momento. Si, precisamente era lo que venía en camino. Mierda. Y mucha, a juzgar por el retorcijón. No podía más, sin embargo… Beckett estaba ahí… dispuesta a todo…. Su fragancia le impregnaba de tal manera que le hacia casi olvidar todo, incluso el dolor de tripa, las maldiciones que se estaba lanzando a si mismo por zampabollos.

Aquel dolor no era normal. Denunciaría al Mexicano por darle tacos caducados e impedir concentrarse en ese beso, pues Beckett acababa de atraparle sin piedad, acariciando levemente los suyos, muy suave para cada vez volverse más demandante.

Soltó un gemido olvidándose de todo. Se besaron durante unos segundos hasta que un sonido peculiar los interrumpió. Castle notó como el sudor frío de su nuca se helaba, rezando a todos los dioses en los cuales no creía, esperando que Beckett no se hubiera dado cuenta; sin embargo; la detective se separó lentamente de él mientras succionaba su labio inferior, y le miraba a los ojos, interrogándole mientras su mano estaba sobre su pecho, acariciándole.

-Ha sido el zapato-se excusó atropelladamente. Beckett alzó una ceja. No sabía si estaba enfadada o apunto de explotar en risas.

-Pues….pues a decir verdad tus zapatos, para ser caros suenan raros. Deberías cambiarte las suelas-comentó lo más seria que pudo. Al final, no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada del siglo.- ¡Corre!-dijo al ver como Castle estaba rojísimo.

Se sorprendió lo rápido que salió corriendo. Se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de reír. Desde luego de todas las interrupciones que habían tenido mientras intentaban intimar, aquella había sido la más extraña.

Ella esperaba un momento memorable. Cursilerías las justas…unas caricias…tal vez algo más salvaje, o más bien tierno tal como era Castle, pero lo último que esperaba era un pedo.

Al pensarlo le dio la risa de nuevo.

-Beckett… ¡Deja de reírte de una vez!-le gritaba Castle desde el baño, Avergonzadísimo- ¡Y tráeme papel que se te ha acabado!

Beckett se levantó y se acercó hasta la puerta.

-No pienso entrar-respondió al otro lado.

-Ni yo levantarme de aquí…vamos Kate, ya estoy pasando demasiada vergüenza.

-No, Rick, si entro y te veo cagando… no podremos hacerlo… ¿Qué imagen tendré de ti? Se irá el romanticismo y… cada vez que te mire solo te veré….ahí sentado… y cada vez que entre me acordaré y me dará la risa…

-¡No tiene gracia!-dijo Castle aguantando el esfuerzo-¡Además que pasa, tú también cagas!-Castle se quedó pensativo. No, Beckett era perfecta…-¿Por qué lo haces no?

-Soy humana-suspiró la detective- Ok… escúchame atento, abriré la puerta y te lo lanzo. ¿Ok? No miraré. Estate atento.

Beckett abrió la puerta y le lanzó el rollo de papel con los ojos cerrados. Lo tiró con tanta fuerza que le dio en toda la frente.

-¡Ay!

-¡Perdón!

No pudo cumplir su promesa. Abrió los ojos tan solo dos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo que vio le hizo tanta gracia que tuvo que salir corriendo a tirarse en su cama para ahogar las carcajadas en el colchón.

Nunca una escena tan… peculiar le había parecido tan tierna. Castle sentado en el retrete, con los pantalones y la ropa interior por los tobillos, los calcetines negros algo subidos y los bracitos cruzados sobre sus piernas.

Aquél recuerdo la acompañaría durante mucho tiempo. Tras recobrar algo de seriedad, buscó un medicamento que lo ayudase. Lo escucho echar ambientador… a juzgar, el tarro entero.

Que romántico era todo.

Castle apareció por la puerta y ella se acercó. No podía mirarle sin sentir deseos que la tierra lo engullera.

-Tomate esto-le tendió una pastillita- ¿Te sentó mal lo que cociné? No sabía que lo hacía tan mal.

-Ya me encontraba mal.-Castle suspiró- Estaba nervioso y cuando tengo nervios…como… y cuando me bloqueo…como, mi madre dice que hasta dormido a veces como.-Castle hizo una mueca-.

Beckett asintió.

-No quería fastidiar los planes…tengo tantas ganas.

Ella lo miró con ternura. Acarició su mejilla y un nuevo "prrr" interrumpió el momento. Hizo como que no había escuchado, con los ojos escociéndoles por las lágrimas…de risa que amenazaban por salir.

-Tranquilo…-Otro "Prrrr" se escuchó, aquella vez más fuerte que el anterior. Beckett se llevó la mano a la boca para aguantar la risotada, mientras Castle huía de nuevo al baño-.

-Y ahora… me voy de bareta-gritó cerrando la puerta.

Pobrecito mío-pensó-. Si… mucho pobrecito pero ella se estaba partiendo de la risa a su costa. Bueno, pronto la pastilla le haría efecto.

Resignada, se sentó a ver la tele esperando a Castle.

-Me voy a casa antes de que tenga que ponerme un tapón en el culo-dijo, caminando hasta la puerta, recogiendo rápidamente su chaqueta.

Ella, entrenada, fue lo bastante rápida para entorpecer su paso y agarrarlo justo cuando salía.

-Ey, la próxima vez saldrá bien-tiró de él para capturar su boca en un beso hambriento, acariciándolo con la lengua, mordisqueando sus labios.

Se separó y acarició su rostro.

-¿No quieres quedarte?

-¿Y complacerte con una sinfonía?-Castle alzó la ceja. Beckett tuvo que aguantarse de nuevo para no reírse en su cara-No.

-Venga…

Él negó y salió de allí dejándola en la puerta, mirando como se marchaba.

-Ok, ¡buena suerte en el taxi!

Castle abrió los ojos como platos cuando se cerraban las puertas del ascensor y decidió que lo mejor sería hacer a pie el camino de vuelta a su loft, a pesar que eran casi 20 minutos.

Beckett regresó a su sofá y se recostó pensando en que tan sólo había sido mala suerte, que la próxima vez por fin lo conseguirían… Ninguno sabía lo muy equivocada que estaba la detective.


	5. Beach

Hola.

Lo prometido es deuda. Después de un finde en la playa dije que el lunes actualizaría el fic y aqui está

Espero que os siga gustando. Esta es la primera parte de dos capitulos jejeje.

* * *

Miró su reloj una vez más. Estaba nerviosa. Después de todos los momentos a solas echados a perder… y con el último encuentro aun prácticamente en su mente… Castle le había prometido que la sorprendería, y de hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo llegando tarde.

Un minuto tarde. Las 11.01 marcó el reloj al instante que sonó el timbre de su casa.

Castle fue escueto. Un simple "Baja, estoy aparcado en segunda fila". Así…empezaban mal.

Pero Beckett cambió de idea cuando llegó abajo, cargando su pequeña bolsa para el fin de semana y le vio apoyado en la puerta de su mercedes. Jeans, camisa y gafas de sol. Combinación perfecta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Eso lo verás en un ratito.

Beckett se subió a su coche y durante todo el trayecto estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales y cantando con la música de la radio.

-¿A los Hamptons?

-Creo que en mi casa tendremos la suficiente tranquilidad, intimidad para hacer lo que queramos y además estaremos a salvo de diarreas… tengo comida sana.

Beckett no pudo evitar contener una carcajada ante la mirada del escritor.

-Y a salvo de bailes…

-También.-Castle le miró mientras aparcaba- ¿Te he sorprendido?

-El día está mejorando-contestó Beckett maravillada ante la casa de veraneo de Castle.

Después de acomodar sus cosas dentro de la casa y comer un sándwich, lejos de atiborrarse, se vistieron y salieron al jardín que conectaba con la playa.

Beckett se recostó en la arena sobre una toalla y sonrió.

-¡Esto es el paraíso! ¡No hay nadie!

-No es época…pero igualmente, desde aquella roca-Castle señaló un pedrusco a unos 20 metros- y hasta allí-dijo señalando dirección contraria, separado por un caminito-se podría decir que todo esto es mío.

-Ok, Mufasa-Beckett se rió despeinándolo, se inclinó sobre él llenando su rostro de besos. Castle la estrechó entre sus brazos y el vestido ligero que llevaba y la coleta alta que recogía su cabello duró poco, dejándola con un bikini negro, pequeñísimo.

Beckett se lo quedó mirando.

-Tu turno-dijo mirándole, esperando que se quitara su ropa.

-Estoy gordo.

Beckett alzó una ceja.

-Tengo muslazos, y no precisamente como los de Spartacus.

Beckett se mordió el labio al recordar los Muslos de los actores de la serie y se percató que perdió la noción ante la mirada odiosa de su pareja.

-No me importa Rick, si hace falta te arrancaré la ropa…

Castle tragó saliva con miedo al ver la mirada de la detective y recordando lo peligrosa que podía ser. Rápidamente se quitó los vaqueros y se quedó con un bañador por la rodilla, rojo con florecillas hawaianas.

-Mucho mejor.

-Muchísimo mejor –replicó él, acercándose a ella y besándola con intensidad, agarrándola por el trasero y pegándola a él. –Mmmmmmmm

-Si… ¿Te vienes conmigo al agua? –tiró de él con travesura, haciendo que la siguiera. El agua estaba limpia y cálida…un lugar ideal en el que cumplir varias fantasías.

Castle la abrazó por la espalda, lamiendo su hombro, notando el sabor salado de la piel. Subió sus manos por el estómago hasta llegar a los pechos y se los acarició suavemente a través de la tela, notando la dureza de los pezones. Tiró con los dientes el lazo que estaba anudado al cuello, apartando su cabello mientras la otra mano hacia lo propio con el nudo de la espalda. La giró y sonrió al ver como el bikini se deslizaba suavemente y Beckett le echaba los brazos al cuello, besándolo con parsimonia.

Se frotó contra él con suavidad, haciendo aún más evidente su excitación, enlazando las piernas en su cintura.

La besó de nuevo, deslizando la cálida lengua entre los labios. Joder, quería quitarse el maldito bañador, arrancarle las braguitas del bikini y hacerlo con ella, ahí mismo, en ese momento.

Al parecer, ella adivinó sus intenciones. Con una mano agarró el filo del bañador, intentando tirar hacia abajo, haciendo malabarismos con su mano entre sus cuerpos mientras el vaivén de las olas los desestabilizaba y hacia que se empaparan hasta el pelo, pegándose a su frente. Beckett acarició su erección y consiguió bajar levemente la goma del bañador de Castle, pero…

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! –él la miró, asustado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Creo que me ha picado una medusa! –estiró la pierna haciendo casi contorsionismo para que Richard lo viera con claridad. La zona estaba enrojecida. -¡Mierda!

-Tranquila, vamos. –La llevó hasta la orilla en brazos, mientras intentaba limpiar la zona con el agua salada. –No hay amoniaco ni pomadas en la casa, debía comprar… Habrá que tomar medidas.

-¿Qué medidas?

-¿Amputación?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Nah… sólo tengo que mear en tu pie.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué dices, estás loco!?

Castle la miró confundido.

-¿Te parece mejor la amputación? ¡No lo hago por placer! Lo de la lluvia dorada no va conmigo. No es que quiera escribir mi nombre en tu pierna con el pis, es por tu bien.

-¡No! ¡No pienso dejar que me orines encima! –él hizo amago de bajarse el bañador. -¡Te juro que como lo hagas, te la corto! Trae hielo y algún antihistamínico. –Minutos después, Castle corriendo por la arena, venía con una bolsa de hielo envuelta en una toalla. La puso sobre la picadura y le ofreció la medicación. –Gracias. No quería gritarte…

-Ya lo se… Deberíamos tumbarnos un poco –dijo señalando las toallas. –Primer atentado del día.

-Si…es lo mejor. ¿Me devuelves el bikini?

Él se había encargado de recogerlo cuando lo había "perdido" en el mar.

-Hacer topless es sano.

-¿Pensarías lo mismo si la playa fuera pública? –la cara que puso fue suficiente. -¿Y mis gafas de sol?

-¿Éstas? –preguntó él, girándose con unas gafas rojas de corazones puestas.

-Si, esas.

-He olvidado las mías en la casa, me las quedo un rato. –Ella iba a protestar pero ¿qué más daba? Se tumbó, echándose el vestido sobre la cara, notando como le cosquilleaba la piel a medida que se secaba. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos, con las manos entrelazadas.

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado. Soltó un soplido y se estiró soltando la mano de Beckett. Sintió su piel caliente y su boca seca. Un extraño graznido le hizo sobresaltarse.

¿Era una gallina? No, no podía ser. ¿Una gaviota?

Si, eso si. Aunque era mejor abrir los ojos para confirmar la compañía del ave. Abrió un ojo viéndolo todo oscuro y se percató que aún llevaba las gafas de sol de Kate. Se las quitó y quiso

Incorporarse pero… ¡Auch! Notaba la piel tirante.

Observó uno de sus brazos…había adquirido el color de una langosta. Giró la cabeza y la vio. Dios…estaba precioso, dormida profundamente, semidesnuda, y…. más roja que un tomate.

-Beckett… ¡KATE!.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-¡Nos hemos quemado! –cuando lo dijo en voz alta, le pareció mucho peor.

Se acabó el fin de semana romántico. La gaviota se unió al drama sobrevolando bajo sobre ellos y cagandose en el dorso de la mano de Castle.

Beckett no pudo evitar soltar una risotada pero al hacerlo su cuerpo rozó con la toalla y vió las estrellas.

Se incorporó, soltando un gemido lastimero. El vestido que se había puesto sobre la cara cayó sobre su regazo. Castle se llevó la mano a la boca, reprimiendo una carcajada. El bello rostro de la detective conservaba aún su color blanco pero el resto…

-Si te estás riendo de lo que creo, solo déjame decirte… ¡Qué gafas tan bonitas de corazón se te han marcado en la cara! –la sonrisa del escritor se borró de inmediato.

-Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Nos vamos a la bañera. Agua fría. Ya.

Levantarse no fue tarea fácil, cómo tampoco lo fue caminar, puesto que hasta la planta de los pies las tenían quemadas.

Llenaron la bañera de agua helada, sin saber si aquello sería una solución y por suerte con lo grande que era cabían los dos sin siquiera tocarse. Cuando se metieron ahí, el dolor fue menos intenso haciendo que ambos pusieran gesto placentero como si el mayor de los orgasmos los hubiera poseído.

-Realmente pienso que estamos gafados- Ella lo miró apunto de echarse a llorar.

No quería creer en aquellas cosas pero…eran demasiados los incidentes que habían ocurrido cada vez que intentaban algo. ¿Cómo, estando quemados, iban a poder tocarse?

–Beckett –ella lo miró, con tristeza. –Me da igual que todo esto pase. En algún momento, el universo dejará de conspirar contra nosotros, porque yo no pienso dejar esto así.

-Bonito discurso, agente Mulder –dijo ella sonriendo.

Con cuidado Castle acarició sus dedos con los suyos sobre el borde de la bañera, mirándose cargados de amor y pasión.

* * *

Continuará!


	6. Camp Rock

Me ha salido bastante largo, pero espero que os guste ;)

* * *

Castle se despertó de golpe en medio de la noche consiguiendo sobresaltar a Beckett que dormía a pierna suelta.

-¿Qué…qué…qué pasa? ¿Dónde hay fuego?-Beckett miró a su lado adormilada-aparte de que aun me arde la piel…

-¡Al campo!

-¿Qué?

-Eso…mañana…

Beckett bostezó sonoramente y se habituó a la luz tenue que Castle había encendido previamente.

-No te entiendo cariño, vuélvete a dormir…

-Kate escúchame-dijo con firmeza-Mañana. Campo. Lago. Nada de medusas. Protección 50. La naturaleza. Tú. Yo.

Beckett sonrió y asintió.

-Y 50 preservativos-concluyó la detective.

Castle abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva ante la determinación de su novia.

-Será mejor que duerma…

Se recostó de nuevo.

-Si, será mejor que duermas campeón.

Castle se recostó tras apagar los ojos.

-Tendremos que ir a comprar mañana…

-Dividamos tareas y venceremos-murmuró Beckett aferrándose a su espalda y cayendo de nuevo dormida.

* * *

Nada más amanecer, Castle dejó su cama sin despertar a Beckett y la miró una vez más antes de salir. Después de quemarse habían decidido descansar en los hamptons unos días más, y una vez curados de sus quemaduras disfrutar ese día en el campo era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Un par de horas después, Beckett ya arreglada y tras haber leído la nota de Castle que el se encargaba de todo esperaba atenta al escritor.

No se hizo esperar; tocó el claxon y ella salió corriendo de la casa con una mochila al hombro.

Sonrió sorprendida al ver a Rick apoyado en un 4x4.

-Wow ¿Y eso? ¿También tienes uno?

-Alquilado.

Beckett se acercó corriendo hasta él y saltó aforrándose a su cuello.

-Mujer, no me lesiones antes de tiempo -comentó él sonriendo.

-Perdona, es que hace tiempo que no salgo de excursión-Beckett sonrió-tanto tu como yo somos más de ciudad.

-Hoy eso cambiará.-Rick se fijó cómo iba vestida y le encantaba.

Pantalones algo anchitos pero ajustados en su trasero de color verde oscuro, botas militares, una camiseta de manga corta de la NYPD.

-¿Has encontrado todo? -Preguntó Beckett. Ella por su parte había buscado en la casa todo lo que él le había pedido y había cumplido.

Él se miró la bragueta, haciéndola reír.

-Me refería a tu parte de la lista, aunque menos mal que esta también la has traído, porque es la que más vamos a usar -dijo con picardía. -¡Repasemos la lista!

-Bocadillos, bebidas y protección solar de 60.

-¡Hecho.

-Tienda de campaña, cañas de pescar, colchón y mantas.

-¡Hecho.

-Toda clase de medicinas, por si las moscas.

-¡Hecho! Caja de condones de 36.-Beckett recitó con tranquilidad-.

-Kate... vamos a estar una noche...

-Oh es cierto... ¿Debería haberla comprado de 52? ¿Aún estoy a tiempo de ir a comprarla? -él puso cara de asustado.- ¡Me estoy quedando contigo!

-Menos mal-murmuró entre dientes el escritor- Recuerda que aun tengo la piel sensible…

-No te preocupes cielo, yo me pondré sobre ti y haré todo el trabajo-susurró acariciándole el trasero y robándole un último beso antes de subirse al coche.

-Me desconcentras. Creo que está todo listo… Comeremos comida sana para estar bien del estomago, nada de bailes eróticos-Miró a Kate-por mucho que me gusten…-aclaró con una sonrisa. –Nada de tomar el sol más de lo debido-suspiró-y lo más importante… ¿La regla?

-Yeah-Castle bajó sus gafas de sol y emprendieron camino con la música a todo volumen mientras cantaban. Durante un buen rato disfrutaron de las vistas que les ofrecía la costa de Nueva York adentrándose para el interior, en busca de la montaña más cerca. Beckett había dejado todo en manos de Castle y se sentía segura y animada. Todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

-¡Instalados!-Castle alzó una mano y chocó los cinco con Beckett-¡Que gran equipo formamos!

Kate sonrió.

-¿Cómo has encontrado este sitio?

-Fácil. También uso Internet con fines no pornográficos.

Beckett se estiró con pereza y soltó un pequeño gritito. Castle se acomodó a su lado.

Estuvieron acariciando sus manos unos segundos mientras miraban el cielo y disfrutaban del silencio.

-¿Habrá peces en ese lago?

-Si los hay, por eso he traído las cañas. ¡Es lo segundo más largo aquí después de…!

-¡Castle!

Beckett interrumpió la frase del escritor golpeando su brazo.

-Qué modesto eres-miró su reloj-Así qué… ¿Quieres pescar? –Castle asintió emocionado como un niño-Está bien, pero después…se acabó la tregua-se movió para pegarse a él-No vas a poder sentarte en tres semanas…y no será por las quemaduras-dijo pasando una mano por su pierna.

-Me das miedo, pero me pones demasiado cachondo…Qué dilema-La besó con ansia, agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura mientras metía las manos por debajo de la camiseta y acariciaba su espalda-que piel más suave…

-Ah ah-se quejó la detective- Quieres pescar…

-Pero…

-Richard…vamos…

Ambos se acercaron hasta la orilla de madera del lago que contaba con un pequeñísimo embarcadero y plantaron allí sus cañas.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo va esto? Nunca he pescado.

Beckett miró a Castle enternecida y recordó que él no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a pescar con su padre como ella lo había hecho.

Le explicó más o menos disfrutando de la mirada atenta de su novio.

-Me encanta este sitio, es tan tranquilo-respiró hondo-Aire puro. A veces esta bien salir de Nueva York.

Castle miraba al frente.

-Beckett…

-Aunque luego siempre quiero regresar.

-Kate…

-No podría vivir en otro sitio.

-¡KATHERINE! –Miró como la detective estaba con los ojos cerrados-¿Houston? ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Mi caña hace cosas raras!

Beckett abrió los ojos y miró. Sonrió.

-Ha picado un pez.

-Normal con ese escote tuyo. Yo también mordería el anzuelo sabiendo que voy a morir.

Beckett no pudo evitar a reír.

-Ayúdame… ¡Creo que se ha enganchado! –Castle se movía nervioso y desesperado, percatándose que pescar no era lo suyo.

Kate se acercó a él y tropezó y… ¡CHAS!

Beckett emergió del agua maldiciendo el pez que se había librado del anzuelo y había hecho que tropezara y cayera al agua. Castle reía sin poder ocultarlo.

-¿Me ayudas a salir?-cuando lo tuvo a mano, tiró de él, le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo tiró de cabeza. Ella rió exagerando para fastidiarlo.

Castle se acercó y la hundió en el agua sujetándola. Ella bajo el agua le mordió el costado haciendo que la dejara salir.

-¡Te voy a…!-él la besó, hundió su lengua en la boca de Beckett enredándola con la suya.

Se separaron tan solo para poder quitarse las camisetas el uno al otro, desesperados, para volverse a fundir en un abrazo y una pelea con sus bocas. De repente, Castle se quedó inmóvil.

-Si te has hecho pis…

-Creo que tengo una serpiente en los pantalones-Ella se rozó provocativamente cuando dijo eso, acariciando su cuello.

-Eso no lo dudo Ricky.-lo besó, pero él se separó.

-No, en serio, creo que tengo una serpiente, o una culebra.

-Cariño, el pequeño Rooky –nombre del miembro de Castle, bautizado así por una mezcla de Rook y Ricky- se enfadará si lo rebajas a ese nivel. ¿Así que tienes una serpiente eh?-Beckett mordió su lengua en una sonrisita traviesa-Pues nada, habrá que buscarla…

Kate introdujo su mano por el pantalón deportivo y lo acarició por encima del bóxer-Si, noto algo…

-¡Kate, va en serio!-cada vez estaba más desesperado, ahogando un gemido cuando la mano de la detective se coló por su ropa interior. Hasta que…

-¿Qué es eso que me ha rozado la mano?

-¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Nunca me crees! ¡ES UNA CULEBRA DE ESAS DE AGUA!

-¡JODER!-Sin añadir más, nadó hasta el borde del embarcadero y alzándose con los brazos salió del agua-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Castle se golpeó la frente con su mano.

-¡Te lo he dicho! Y tú…me has metido mano.

-Me pensaba que te referías a otra cosa…

-Ya…no eres de ayuda, ahora de tener una serpiente tengo una erección de mil demonios y tu vas y te sales del agua…-Castle frunció el ceño-un momento ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Te dan miedo las serpientes? ¿Me estas diciendo que te enfrentas a asesinos y te cagas con eso?

Beckett apretó sus labios.

-Soy humana.

-Yo creía que eras una diosa.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó hastiada. Lo vio meterse la mano, el brazo, exagerando, rebuscando por su ropa hasta que cambió su expresión. La había cogido.- ¡LANZALA LEJOS, LEJOS!-sin pensarlo, el escritor la lanzó… a dónde estaba ella, que gritó y salió corriendo-¡A MI NO IDIOTA!-gritó corriendo.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿nada no?- miró a Castle. Éste le hizo un gesto por si quería cerciorarse ella. Aceptó. Se acercó a él sin siquiera levantarse del suelo y tiró de la goma del pantalón, asomándose.-Yo lo veo bien…-Siguió mirando, ladeando la cabeza.

-Y…¿Vas a moverla y endurecerla con el poder de tu mente y esos ojitos que pones?-sonrió soltando de nuevo la goma e impidiendo la vista de su miembro a Beckett-Sólo ha sido un roce, no hay problemas… Estoy seguro que al más mínimo roce tuyo reacciona.

-¿Lo probamos?-Kate acarició su frente mientras repartía besos por su cuello y Castle se dejaba hacer, acariciando su espalda-pues… va a ser que si reacciona-sonrió en su boca-.

Siguieron acariciándose el uno al otro, sentados sobre la manta que habían dejado allí después de secarse tras salir del agua. Castle la tumbó y se quedó sobre ella acariciando con su pie la pierna de ella, le quitó de nuevo la camiseta con maña mientras acariciaba sus pezones al paso por su sujetador. Beckett arqueó su espalda y gimió dejándose llevar completamente.

-Me haces cosquillas en la cadera-susurró aguantándose la risa.

Castle alzó una ceja confuso y la miró.

-Si ni te he tocado ahí…-miró en dirección al sur-NI TE MUEVAS.

-¿Qué?! ¿Que tengo?-se intentó levantar y Castle presionó su pecho con la mano para impedírselo- Si no quieres que esta vez te mee encima…no te muevas.

Demasiado tarde.

-AHHH!-miró su cadera y su estómago que empezó a cambiar de color. Castle se movió buscando algo con que hacerse el héroe y salvarla. Cogió lo primero que encontró y le pegó con un periódico enrollado, enrojeciéndole más la zona-¡DUELE! ¿QUE NARICES HAS HECHO?!

Castle se levantó lo más rápido que pudo a coger una botella de agua y tiró sobre la tierra, cogiendo un puñado de barro esparciéndolo sobre la tersa piel de

Kate, masajeándole suavemente La detective soltó un bufido intentándose calmar y echó la cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo las frías manos de él y el barro envolver su cuerpo aliviando la picadura de avispa.

-Cierra los ojos-posó sus labios en los de ella mientras bajaba por su cuello, su torso, todo muy lento hacia la zona afectada y bufaba mientras seguía colmando a mimos a su chica-.¿Te duele?

Ella asintió sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Esta vez negó.

-¿Quieres que tu hombre acabe con todas las especies de este bosque? Avispas, arañas, osos, lagartos… ¡mosquito!-dijo pegándole en el hombro con fuerza-.

-¡'Ah! ¡BRUTO!-se levantó de golpe mirándole enfurecida-.

-Tenías un mosquito en el hombro cariño-dijo sonriéndole y apartándole el flequillo de la cara. Beckett se miraba el estómago observando la roncha por la maldita avispa-.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y de repente empezaron a reír sin poder parar, llevándose las manos al estomago, hasta llorar, una risa histérica y contagiosa. Castle paró de golpe.

-¿De que te ríes?

-¿De que te ríes, tú?-preguntó ella volviendo a reír-.

El escritor se encogió de hombros.

-Míralo por el lado positivo. Ya nos han pasado dos cosas…-se levantó-eso quiere decir…que ya nada más nos pasará….-le tendió la mano y Beckett se levantó agarrándosela- vamos a buscar algunas ramas para pasar la noche calientes…que con nuestros cuerpos no nos vale…-sonrió-.

* * *

Castle soltó las ramas y se miró el codo y la parte del brazo izquierdo. Aun sangraba. Se giró y observó cómo Kate venía arrastrando su pierna y el ceño fruncido. Se sentó en el suelo mientras buscaba en su mochila algún remedio.

-No ha estado mal… podría ser peor.

-No, apenas. Te caes en las zarzas y me arrastras a mi-le dio el antihistamínico-mira como tengo las piernas, y me rocé con las ortigas, me pica todo… odio el campo-se quejó buscando crema hidratante para las piernas-ya verás, nos van a comer los mosquitos…

Castle suspiró.

-Ves por que odio la cabaña de mi padre…Cómo la ciudad nada.

Si, bueno. En la ciudad tampoco podían darle al tema. Lo mismo la próxima vez que lo intentaran se desataba una tormenta y le partía un rayo.

-Te quejas de todo…-Castle le puso yodo en la rascada de la pierna-Después de esto, nada nos detendrá. Está anocheciendo, lo único que puede pasar es que nos coman los lobos… o el big foot.

Castle abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ves, esa es la suerte que tu seas una atea.

Kate rodó los ojos y los dejó en blanco.

Los grillos no paraban de cantar poniéndola nerviosa mientras Castle se las apañaba preparando la hoguera para calentarse. Nunca le había imaginado en plan campestre, pero más que ella si que lo era.

-He traído nubes para quemar en la hoguera…-dijo Richard-están en mi mochila.

Castle sacó la comida que había llevado y el único pescado comestible que había pescado lo limpió y lo frío en la hoguera.

-Me voy a hacer caníbal a este paso…por que quiero comerte a ti, enterita.-dijo mirándola de reojo. Observando sus piernas. Deseándola.

-Vale, vale...cenamos...y... -cuando se dieron cuenta, no comían, engullían, atragantándose un par veces. Todo por ir más rápido y poder hacerlo de una maldita vez.

Cuando Castle tragó el último bocado, Kate se tiró sobre él con cuidado para no golpearlo con nada. Le quitó la camiseta, meciéndose con suavidad sobre su ya más que notable erección, pasándole las manos por el pecho. -Hay veces que puedo imaginarte cargándome al hombro y llevándome a una cueva, como los prehistóricos.

-Beckett-dijo con tono agudo-pensaba que el de la imaginación desarrollada era yo… puede que algún día lo haga-se rió y subió las manos hasta su trasero, llegando a la espalda, llevándose la camiseta, de paso.

-¿Te duele la picadura?

-Una picadura no va a detenerme -susurró contra su boca.

Si se paraban a pensar, se habían montado un escenario de lo más romántico: de noche, junto a una hoguera, tan solo con el crepitar del fuego y sus gemidos como acompañamiento, bajo una manta de estrellas... pero no estaban como para detenerse a admirar nada.

Se libró del sujetador de Kate, acariciándole los pechos, atrapando uno de los pezones entre los labios y rozándolo con la lengua. Ella había metido la mano en sus pantalones y lo acariciaba despacio, escuchándolo jadear, sintiéndose poderosa. Se separó, de pronto.

-No me lo puedo creer...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella, asustada, deteniéndose.

-Créeme esta vez cuando te digo...que creo que algo se me ha metido en los pantalones...otra vez.

-No bromees con eso. -Él la empujó con suavidad y se incorporó.

-¡Mierda! ¡Algo me está subiendo por el muslo! -se sacudía los pantalones, dando leves saltitos. -¡Creo que es una lagartija, o una salamandra, o Spiderman con ganas de joderme! -Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Kate coger una de las ramas que habían cogido para la leña. -¡Kate, noooo!-por lo menos no era su arma-.

-Shhhhh...No te muevas... ¿Dónde está?

-¡Vas a castrarme, eres demasiado peligrosa con un palo! –La detective observó un bultito en el pantalón, ascendiendo por la pierna del escritor. Cuando se cercioró, bateando al aire como cuando jugaba a baseball, lo golpeó con la rama. -¡Joder! ¡Ahí no está! Creo que se ha ido hacia atrás! –Beckett lo rodeó, golpeándolo en el gemelo, en el muslo, en el culo. -¡Para de una puta vez! ¡Me vas a dejar tetrapléjico! -De nuevo, y tal y como había hecho horas antes, se metió la mano en los pantalones, hasta atrapar a aquel asqueroso reptil que había osado a romper la magia del momento.

Beckett se aguantó la risa sin poder evitarlo. Jamás había visto a Castle malhablando de tan seguido.

-Serás buena en muchas cosas, disparando, deteniendo asesinos, chupa…-se detuvo al ver su cara- pero en puntería con un palo...0.

-Lo siento... ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

-No, tranquila, creo que solo me has roto la pierna, el culo y la espalda, no es nada. – Beckett se acercó a él para revisarlo, acercándose a la hoguera para ver a la luz los moratones que empezaban a salir. -¿Te importa si me tiro 5 minutos dentro?-Señaló la tienda de campaña-.

-Anda ve, te espero aquí. –El multimillonario escritor de bestseller se arrastró hecho un despojo literalmente, hasta el interior de la tienda de campaña dejándose caer sobre el colchón hinchable que habían llevado. Al estirar la pierna, le dio una patada a uno de los soportes haciendo que el resto se tambaleara.

En dos segundos, tenía la tienda encima. Soltó toda clase de palabrotas, intentando levantarse, con la tela encima. Lo peor era escuchar las carcajadas de Beckett.

-¡Deja de moverte! -pero él estaba intentando salir a toda costa. -¡Rick, la hoguera! ¡Fuego, fuego!

-¡¿Fuego, dónde?! -Beckett se quitó la sudadera que se había puesto para paliar el primer aire frío de la noche y empezó a dar latigazos con ella, intentando apagar el fuego, alcanzando a Castle de vez en cuando. -¡Joder Kate! ¡Qué burra eres, apunta mejor, coño! ¡Me estás moliendo a palos! -cuando consiguió salir de la tienda, la apartó, y empezó a pisar donde había fuego, con intención de sofocarlo, haciendo que el pantalón también ardiera.

-¡Richard!¡Que te quemas! ¡Tírate al suelo y rueda!

-Si ¡claro! ¡Después de las dos palizas que me has dado estoy yo para rodar mucho! Ahora pienso en los pobres delincuentes que atrapas jaja - consiguió extinguir las breves chispas que quedaban con sus propias manos, tirándose tierra. Suspiró de alivio. Beckett estaba sentada, abanicándose. Miró la esquina de la caseta, chamuscada. Al menos no había ido a peor.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella, asfixiada.

-Si, si, tranquila. ¿No estás muy cerca de la hoguera? -La sudadera, que ella había vuelto a amarrarse a la cintura, salió ardiendo. -¡La sudadera, la sudadera! ¡Quítatela! -ella se puso de pie.

-¡No puedo quitar el nudo! -Castle fue hasta ella, bajándole la sudadera por las piernas, bajándole de paso el pantalón. La tiró al suelo y la pisó con ganas como si quisiera acabar con todo, hasta apagar el fuego. –Castle…

-¿Si?-la miró derrotado, ambos agotados, sucios, y con el orgullo herido, comprobando que ellos eran más bien de ciudad.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-Si...yo también.

* * *

Continuará….


	7. Mess on table

Hellow! He tenido problemitas para actualizar por aqui. Por eso he tardado un poquito más! :) Sorry :)

Espero que os guste. El titulo Spoilea un poquito!

Peace and love my friends!

* * *

Por más que intentara concentrarse le era imposible. Tan sólo estaba pensando en Castle y ella, en los pequeños inconvenientes.

Suspiró. Miró una vez más la pizarra blanca y luego se giró para mirar su escritorio. A un lado Castle estaba mirando su móvil. Se volvió a girar y vio a Espo y Ryan inmersos en el caso.

Apenas habían regresado el día anterior de sus agradables –irónicamente- mini vacaciones.

Los dos detectives decidieron ir tras una pista que les podría llevar a un sospechoso importante, mientras ellos dos se quedarían repasando cuentas. Beckett se sentó en su silla durante un buen rato, pero le era imposible concentrarse más que en las ganas que tenía que pasar de una buena vez con el escritor.

De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo hasta que no pudo más y se levantó.

-Eh…-acarició su brazo.

Castle levantó la vista de su móvil y enfocó la vista en su novia. Se removió nervioso al recordar el accidente de días atrás, como ella tras apalearlo por culpa de los bichos y el fuego había sido cuidado por ella, donde había estado desnudo delante de ella y no en su mejor momento precisamente, al moverse rozó sus vaqueros contra la zona dañada y siseó molesto.

-¿Cómo estas? –pero no se refería a él precisamente, si no a su amiguito.

-Pues -sonrió medio cansado-…tiene un aspecto como…no sé, creo que deberías insuflarle vida… creo que he perdido sensibilidad….-puso cara de pena-. Así que mal…

-¿Quieres que te eche la pomada?

-¿Aquí? …-se levantó de silla como un resorte-.

-Quiero ver si has perdido sensibilidad-esbozó una sonrisa- y….puedo hacerte un masaje mientras te echo una cremita….y…

Y la verdad es que estaba cansada de esperar, es que lo necesitaba en ese instante y la crema era una simple excusa ya que tampoco había sido tan grave. Durante horas se habían mirado con deseo y con disimulo para que sus compañeros no se percataran y ahora que estaban prácticamente solos y que Gates estaba fuera, Beckett no podía evitar darle rienda suelta a su excitación.

-No creo que sea buena idea…-se separó mientras Beckett acercaba sus manos a la entrepierna de él.

-Lo haré con cariño…Venga, Rick, que sólo bromeaba-dijo al ver su cara de susto, y Beckett se quedó quieta parpadeando un par de veces-No te muevas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No me digas que aquí también hay bichos!

-No…no te muevas que se me ha caído una lentilla-Beckett empezó a mirar alrededor de Castle, se agachó para mirar en el suelo.

-Dios, Kate… lo que no te pase a ti con las lentillas-dijo mirando el techo- un día te levantas y te pones la izquierda en la derecha y viceversa, y ahora esto…

-Richard-masculló inmóvil, arrodillada.-Cállate.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con miedo-

-Se me ha enganchado….el pelo en el botón….no te muevas, esto lo desharé en un momento-se giró quedando precisamente toda su cara frente a su masculinidad, en el momento justo en el que la puerta del ascensor se abría dejando paso a Espo, Ryan y un sospechoso.

-Tenemos sospechoso-dijo Ryan tranquilo hasta que enfocó la vista. Castle se giró levemente y pudo ver como Beckett estaba arrodillada con sus manos en las caderas del escritor. Puso los ojos como platos -lo siento, nosotros… no… por dios…que aquí pueden pillaros…. Id…al menos al armario de la limpieza.

Espo miraba a los dos sin saber que hacer, mientras el sospechoso a su lado se partía de risa. El detective le empujó a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Si estáis ocupados…

- No es lo que parece-gritaron los dos a la vez-.

-Eso suelen decir…

Castle empujó a Kate algo brusco y desenganchó el pelo del botón de su entrepierna mientras esta se quejaba del tirón.

Se levantó.

-Sólo buscaba mi lentilla, idiota.-dijo con la lentilla en el dedo índice-Vamos a ver que nos cuenta este tipo... Dejádmelo a mí que se le va la risa.

-Como desees-contestó Espo metiéndose en la sala de observación con Ryan mientras Castle y Beckett entraban a interrogatorios con el sospechoso.

Los detectives no podían dejar de mirarse entre ellos y preguntarse de que iba todo el rollo y como Beckett estaba tan relajada.

Adentro de la sala de interrogaciones. Castle y Beckett estaban sentados frente al sospechoso, sin dejar de mirarlo, intimidándolo mientras la detective intentaba sacarle una confesión. Estaba segura que lo había hecho.

Estaba muy seria hasta que sintió la mano juguetona de Rick, bajo la mesa, acariciando su muslo y tuvo que detenerse antes de continuar.

Carraspeó incomoda y le dio un golpe en la pierna. Castle se detuvo.

-¿En dónde estaba ayer a las 12 de la nocheeee?-Beckett no pudo evitar hablar más agudo cuando la mano de Castle le había vuelto a atacar, esta vez frotando sutilmente en su entrepierna. Por suerte por fuera del vaquero.

-Estaba en mi casa ya se lo he dicho-contestó el sospechoso frunciendo el ceño.

La respiración de Beckett era errática, estaba nerviosa, y muy muy excitada. Metió su mano bajo la mesa y agarró de la muñeca a Castle para que se detuviera.

Si seguía así acabarían haciéndolo ahí mismo.

-No le creo.

La mano del escritor estaba inmóvil, aprisionada entre las piernas de la detective que miraba fijo al frente, sin apartar la mirada del sospechoso, no obstante su mano aflojo el agarre del brazo de él y se movió acariciando la propia excitación de su novio. Al sentirla bajo sus dedos, tan grande y dura lo miró.

-No es mi móvil, no.

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-Mira, como no colaboras, y es tarde… -volvió a mirar al frente y dejó que Castle siguiera con sus caricias- Pasarás la noche en las celdas, cuando mañana te aclares…

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Oh si, si que puedo-Beckett algo más acalorada de lo normal se levantó y en ese preciso instante de nuevo, Espo le interrumpió avisando de que habían confirmado la coartada del sospechoso.

Se sentó en la mesa tras dejarlo libre y despedirse de Ryan y Espo que se marcharon a su casa.

Castle, apoyado en la pared, la miró maliciosamente, cerró el pestillo de la puerta y se acercó a ella.

Sonrió pícaramente mientras observaba como Kate, ahora de pie, al lado de la mesa, se estaba desabrochaba los botones de su camisa mientras acariciaba ella misma sus pechos y asomaba el encaje negro del sujetador.

Notaba como la presión aumentaba en sus pantalones. Se acercó a ella y la empujó levemente y muy suave.

Apartó todo de golpe. Papeles al suelo, Informes, Móvil, bolígrafos, todo al suelo y despejado. Sentó a Beckett encima, ella ya estaba quitándose los tacones y Castle atacaba su cuello con maestría ambos soltando un gemido placentero. Cada vez hacía más calor.

Los vaqueros volaron y Kate entrelazó las piernas a su cintura y clavó el talón en el trasero de él mientras mordía su labio y despeinaba su pelo.

Llevó su mano al cinturón de él empezándolo a desabrochar con torpeza, con las manos temblorosas por las ganas, notando un leve movimiento por parte de él al rozarle la pierna. Le miró preguntándole con la mirada si se encontraba bien. Castle asintió.

A esas alturas no quedaba ni rastro de cordura en la cabeza de la detective. Si, estaba mal hacerlo en la sala de interrogatorios, pero que demonios era muy excitante y tenía unas ganas de hacerlo con Castle…que no aguantaba más….tenían que hacerlo ahí y en ese instante.

Se removió en los brazos del escritor, mientras por un segundo pensó en si Espo y Ryan habrían cerrado la sala de observación. Decidió olvidarse de aquello y seguir antes de que pasara nada pero el universo de nuevo estaba en su contra, y apretó su mano contra el torso de él, separándolo, irguiéndose.

-Para, para para-dijo sobre su boca sin siquiera intentar dejarlo de besarlo, era como un imán y Castle no podía estar quieto tampoco.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-dijo disgustado, separándose pero sin apenas soltarla. Beckett se irguió sin levantarse de la mesa y sacó de su espalda uno de los informes arrugados y un par de bolis.

-Ya está continua-contestó poniéndole morritos. Iban tan ciegos de lujuria que ni se habían percatado de eso. Y tampoco de los extraños ruidos que hacía la mesa. Castle se adueñó de nuevo de su boca, haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua, mientras terminaba de desnudar a la detective. Con mucho esfuerzo, se deshizo de las últimas prendas, pues Beckett había colado una mano dentro de sus pantalones y lo acariciaba por encima de los boxers. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

-Kate -dijo a modo de advertencia. Aquel "Kate" no hizo más que encenderla (aún más, si era posible). Como pudo, lo empujó con suavidad, levantándose de la mesa sin dejar de besarlo, girándolo y dejándolo atrapado entre la mesa y ella. Él protestó levemente.

-Shhh...No sabes lo que me gusta estar sobre ti. -Se abalanzó sobre él, como una fiera, tumbándolo y subiéndose encima, sentándose justo sobre su erección, con las piernas abiertas. El que Rick tuviera los pantalones desabrochados y ella en braguitas, facilitó un contacto mucho más íntimo, pues solo los separaba la fina tela de la ropa interior se interponía en su acometido. Beckett movía las caderas provocativamente, rozándose con él, haciendo presión. -Tienes suerte de que sea tan flexible...-susurró contra su boca.

-Y aunque no lo fueras, tengo suerte -notaban los labios hinchados por los besos, las manos recorrían cada tramo de piel posible. A medida que acariciaba sus muslos, Castle fue apartando sus braguitas. Sus manos se detuvieron cuando un ruido desconocido sonó. "Crack" "Crack" "Craaaaaaack" -¿Pero qué coño...? -no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase. Segundos después, la mesa se venía abajo, con él y también Beckett, de paso. Al verse en el suelo, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que ella estuviera bien, olvidando su propio dolor.

Beckett no podía aguantar la risa, mirando a su alrededor, la mesa hecha pedazos, una silla tirada en la otra punta, la ropa perdida entre los trozos de la mesa y ellos a medio vestir, adoloridos y excitados.

Reparó en Castle, que era el que más golpe se había llevado.

-¿Rick, estás bien?

-Creo que me he partido el culo.

-Jajajaja

-No te rías-masculló-esto es tu maldita culpa y la manía a que cuando te cabreas con sospechosos pegas patadas…y lo tiras todo por los aires, deberías ser menos expresiva, cielo.

Beckett se tapó la boca para no emitir más carcajadas, pero era inevitable.

-Ayyy mi culo…me lo he partido… ¡quiero morir! ¡Dispárame! ¡No puedo más!

Beckett se mordió el labio.

Comenzó a tocar con suavidad, comprobando donde estaba el daño. Y lo supo cuando Castle soltó un gemido lastimero.

-Creo que es el coxis. – Castle pasó una mano y se tocó la zona dolorida.-lo demás esta muy blandito.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo culazo?

-No quiero decir…que….No sé…-Beckett no sabía que decir-.

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y como pudo se levanto.

-Tenemos que recoger todo antes que nos pillen-La detective le pasó su ropa.

Castle en silencio se vestía mirando el destrozo de la sala. Por suerte el cristal estaba intacto y nadie les había descubierto.

-¿Rick?-le llamó la verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Mañana me pongo a hacer deporte, esto es una señal.

Kate hizo una mueca para evitar reírse otra vez.


	8. Boom

Hola :D Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Es con los que más me he reido XDDDD. Un interruptus más para nuestra parejita.

Que tengais un feliz dia. Una feliz semana. Disfrutad del capitulo y de todo lo que hagais :D

Peace and love!

* * *

La semana transcurrió agitada. Tuvieron que dar parte de la mesa rota y mandar comprar otra mientras ponían la excusa de que Beckett se excedió en energía al intimidar a un sospechoso.

Espo y Ryan no eran tontos e intuían que algo entre ellos y la mesa había pasado ya que Castle se pasó prácticamente toda la semana cojeando, apenas acercándose a Kate más de lo necesario y quejándose de su culo y sus lumbares.

En cada comentario de Castle, Beckett soltaba una risita que se cortaba al momento cada vez que él la miraba.

Los detectives no entendían mucho y tampoco querían preguntar. Y finalmente la semana pasó, varios casos fueron resueltos y cada uno se largó a su casa.

Beckett dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Sonrió mirando la taza...y luego el libro, no de él, pero si recomendado por él. Maldito Richard Castle se había instalado en su mente y no había forma de sacarlo, no podía concentrarse.

Suspiró y pensó en todas las conspiraciones que no dejaban terminar lo que tantas veces habían empezado.

Las últimas veces tan cerca de conseguirlo.

Iba a salir a correr un rato y después se daría un buen baño de espuma. Bien merecido. Menuda forma de pasar un domingo.

Lo ideal hubiera sido pasarlo enredada a las sábanas del escritor. Ambos desnudos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Podría llamarlo por teléfono...aunque tal y como estaba el asunto, seguramente acabarían diciendo obscenidades, intentando la alternativa del sexo telefónico.

Pero... ¿Y si...? Si… tal vez aquella era la solución…

El teléfono sonó en aquel mismo instante, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Diga?

-Hola preciosa-dijo una voz ronca, al otro lado. Vaya… pensando en el rey de Roma…

-Hola Castle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Acabo de salir de la ducha -ella misma se sorprendió al haber dicho aquella mentira, con la intención de provocarlo. Un jadeo se escuchó al otro lado. -Quería decir...

-Demasiado tarde, ya me he creado una imagen mental. Así que...estás desnuda...

-Si...quiero decir...no...si, con la toalla -se dio con la mano en la frente.

-Menos mal, me lo has puesto fácil… venía con intención de preguntarte que llevas puesto…

Beckett soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quieres jugar a una cosa?

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó ella con desconfianza.

-Quizás deberías sentarte...-ella lo hizo. -¿Sabes lo que te haría si estuvieses aquí ahora?

-No... -dijo ella en un susurro, tragando saliva con fuerza.

-Empezaría por besarte el cuello -su voz había bajado un par de tonos, brindándole un timbre realmente sexy.

-Oye, no creo que sea...

-¿No notas mis manos acariciándote? Vamos Kate... échale imaginación... -Beckett cerró los ojos un momento, posando la mano sobre su cuello, deslizando los dedos por la garganta con suavidad.

Se hizo un silencio. Ella se tocaba como él le indicaba, imaginando que era la hábil mano del escritor que con solo las yemas de los dedos la hacía arder.

-Si... ¿Y tú? Ahora mismo te estoy mordisqueando la oreja...-otro jadeo se escuchó al otro lado. -Te excita la idea de que te domine ¿verdad?

Beckett no se reconocía. Aquella no era ella, aquella no era su voz. Al otro lado no se oía nada.

-¿Rick? ¿Estás…?

-Casi-jadeó-.

-Espero no estar haciéndote daño mientras te araño la espalda.

-Kate…

-No puedes moverte por que ahora…te he esposado…

-Dios…

-¿Y sabes otra cosa? Me he quitado la toalla...estoy completamente desnuda, en mi habitación...he preferido tumbarme. Las sábanas estaban un poco frías pero ahora...podría decirse que arden. –

¿Había sido eso un gemido? Se le estaba escapando de las manos, pero dios...Al otro lado del teléfono, Castle, tirado en su cama, en ropa interior, luchaba por mantener la cordura. ¡Aquella maldita mujer lo estaba matando! Solo había querido gastarle una broma...y ahora no era capaz de parar. Miró hacia abajo...otra erección más que tendría que solucionar...solo.

-Por favor, Kate...tienes que venir...-ella jadeó al otro lado. Si quedaba algún rastro de sangre por su cuerpo, ya no habría nada, porque todo se había concentrado en un mismo punto. En segundos sus boxers estallarían, seguro.

-Si Kate, mejor que vayas. -Castle abrió los ojos como platos y ella también.

-¿Hay alguien contigo? -preguntaron a la vez. -¡No! -respondieron al unísono. -¿Entonces...?

-Rick... –Kate respiró con fuerza, temiéndose... -¿Estás hablando por el inalámbrico?

-Si...

-¡Pues dile hola a tu vecino! -una parrafada de palabrotas escapó de la boca del escritor, sintiendo como su erección se iba al carajo en cuestión de segundos.

-Bueno, no os preocupéis, ya cuelgo. La próxima vez, deberíais no ser tan reservados, pero no ha estado mal, no. -Un click se escuchó al otro lado.

-Podría matarte por esto...

-¿Sabes lo peor? Que sigue en pie...

-Pues me temo que eso lo tendréis que arreglar tu manita y tú. -La línea comunicó.

- Quemaduras, mesas rotas, gases, medusas, vecino... -a medida que recordaba los intentos fallidos, subía un dedo, contando demasiados desastres. ¿Qué más podía pasarles? No estaba de humor. Había pasado media hora desde que hablaron por teléfono, estaba solo con la botella de whisky sentado en el sofá de su despacho, con el portátil en las piernas y aporreando las teclas. ¡Tanta frustración no era buena! Si no, que se lo dijeran a su miembro viril.

Miró el reloj cuando llamaron a la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos. Seguro que era Espo, no había dejado de molestarlo durante la semana, a espaldas de Beckett.

Hacía solo diez minutos lo había llamado para reírse de él, amenazando con ir a llevarle una muñeca hinchable para que se desfogara. Se levantó y abrió la puerta furioso.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes el tema o te va a dejar el Ferrari tu prima! -abrió la boca como un pez, mirando a Beckett, sintiendo como enrojecía violentamente. -Creía que eras Javier.

-Pues vaya manera de recibirlo... ¿Puedo pasar? -él se apartó de la puerta.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kate se había abalanzado sobre él, empotrándolo contra la estantería y luego contra la puerta, pegándose a su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente y con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

-¿Sabes? No he dejado de pensar en ti, en tu llamada...y en las ganas que te tengo...-él la sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura, respondiendo a los provocativos roces de la detective.

Notaba bajo la tela de su ropa interior y sus vaqueros como su miembro palpitaba efusivamente ante las suaves embestidas de la pelvis de la detective.

La camisa había desaparecido hacía escasos segundos mientras las pequeñas manos de Kate se movían por todo su torso.

Cada vez lo estaba calentando más, sus manos tenían vida propia apretando el trasero de ella, mientras se besaban efusivamente.

Richard se separó de ella observándola mientras con un brazo no la soltaba y con el otro se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá.

-Espera…espera-Kate succionó su labio inferior al separarse.

-¿Qué?-dijo moviéndose de nuevo e intentando alcanzar la boca del escritor…dejando un beso de lo más tierno -Parece que funciona, no te pares-Beckett se quitó los tacones tirándolos a un continuar-dijo y dirigió su mano a su trasero mientras lo empujaba hacía la habitación.

Un golpe en la pared, el siguiente contra el mueble, Castle observó como la camiseta de Beckett quedaba tendida en el suelo mientras sus pantalones se resbalaban por sus piernas completamente desabrochados.

-Vas muy rápido...-gimió-.

-No puedo parar…me estoy volviendo loca-mordió su cuello y lamió un camino dirigiéndose a su barbilla- no pares…-lo empujó de nuevo al sentir la mano de él introducirse en los pantalones de ella y chocaron contra la puerta del armario-.

Castle la alzó cogiendola del trasero y ella enroscó sus piernas a la cintura de él entrando en la habitación.

Richard en calzoncillos mientras rozaba con su dureza el vientre de ella mantenía el equilibrio mientras ella arañaba su espalda con los brazos pasados por su cuello sin dejar de besarse.

Kate abrió los ojos observando la cara de satisfacción de él, probablemente la misma que la de ella. Se separó ligeramente, soltó el pelo recogido y se quedó mirándole de pie al borde de la cama. Sonrió. Ambos excitados, ambos en ropa interior.

Acarició su pecho con el dedo índice y le empujó con la palma completamente para saltar sobre él. Siempre había querido hacerlo. Un salto…en plan tigresa… a lo salvaje, y sabía que Castle a veces podía ser muy salvaje también.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que ni ella lo creía. Castle cayó tendido en el colchón, tres centímetros rodando a la derecha, sin predecirlo, cayó chocando con la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama.

Fue un golpe seco, bastante fuerte.

No; eso no podía pasar. Beckett sonrió posicionándose a horcajadas encima de él, haciendo fricción con su propio cuerpo.

-¡Vamos Rick!-movió sus caderas casi en una danza, creyendo que él sólo bromeaba- Rick!-le dio un leve golpe en la cara y nada. No respondía.-No bromees…¡CASTLE!

Completamente ido. O no… seguramente se estaba haciendo el inconsciente…y en un momento cuando estuviera desprevenida cambiaría de posición agarrándola de las muñecas.

Un toque, dos, tres, un par de zarandeos en los hombros… Nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni una respuesta. Probó con un bofetón flojo, o eso creía….

-Bien tu lo has querido….¡NO VAS A DEJARME ASI MALDITA SEA…CASTLE!-le movió más fuerte, le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro-Vale-Beckett bufó-pues…me voy a quitar esto-se empezó a desabrochar el sujetador y cogió la mano medio muerta de Rick colocándola en su pecho-y tu no estas disfrutando de ello por que no quieres….

Ni con esas….

-¿Castle?-preguntó esta vez con temor…-Ricky, cariño ¡vamos!-dos golpes más, Kate estaba desesperada, pero ahora no se trataba de desesperada sexualmente, si no que se había asustadlo. Él estaba inconsciente de verdad, miró su cabeza, ni rastro de sangre por suerte, se apartó de encima suyo y corrió al baño en busca de alcohol, paños de agua, lo que fuese, estaba completamente nerviosa.

Volvió a la habitación con un sin fin de cosas y comenzó a respirar con dificultad debido a los nervios, entró en pánico, era policía no podía pasarle eso, había estado en situaciones más extremas, incluso con él pero…la situación era… extraña y difícil, ella sólo en bragas, corriendo por el loft de él…y aun con algo de calentón, mientras Castle estaba con la cara y el pecho magullado, en calzoncillos, tendido en la cama y con una erección bastante evidente.

Solo faltaría que apareciese ahora su madre o su hija. Movió la cabeza sacando ese pensamiento horrible de su mente.

Movió con su propio pie el pie de Rick…. Definitivamente…estaba muerto. Intentó moverlo de la cama…llevarlo al salón, o a su despacho, llamaría a la ambulancia, o… acabaría en la cárcel por homicidio. Lo cogió con toda la fuerza posible por debajo de las axilas… pero era imposible, era un peso muerto, no podía arrastrar un 1'90 de altura por 90 kg…más o menos… más bien más que menos…

-Te pienso poner a hacer deporte…como salgas de esta-dijo exasperada.

El timbre sonó poniéndola más nerviosa, haciendo que todo el peso de Castle cayera encima suyo, dándose esta vez con la frente en la mesita de noche. Encima lo remataba.

Estaba perdida….

Beckett corrió y en el salón se percató de su desnudez. Regresó a la habitación y se embutió en una bata de él… corrió a la puerta, mirando por la mirilla. Soltó un bufido al ver quien era y abrió la puerta presa de los nervios le cogió de la camiseta y lo introdujo de un tirón dentro de la casa.

-Beckett….no quería…molestar…no no-Espo estaba rojo al verla con la bata y nervioso-No sabía que estabas aquí…

Kate se movió nerviosa por la sala sin saber que hacer…Tenía que contárselo a Espo pero él era detective, y aunque era como su hermano también era amigo de Castle…pero también suyo…tenía que ayudarla…lo haría cómplice, no podría negarse.

-Javi he matado a Rick…me tienes que ayudar a deshacerme del cadáver….-dijo completamente seria y esperando una respuesta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Beckett! ¡Era nuestro amigo!... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué ha pasado? -Beckett alzó la ceja. -No quiero detalles de porqué llevas su bata, solo dime porqué piensas que está muerto.

Fueron hacia la habitación para ver al difunto...

-Está muerto si, mira el "rigor mortis" que le has dejado al pobre -se echó a reír, señalando la entrepierna y recibiendo un puñetazo de su compañera en el pecho. -Vale vale. Está inconsciente, no muerto. ¿Es que no le has comprobado el pulso?

-¡Me he asustado, ¿vale?! -Lo colocaron bien sobre la cama y mientras Javi lo examinaba, Kate se puso a su lado, mirándolo atentamente.

-Creo que mejor llamo a Lanie…

-No, no si hombre lo que me faltaba… y después a Ryan si quieres y que se entere todo el mundo y nos echamos unas risas…

Segundos después, Castle abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Kate en bata inclinada sobre él y a Espo también observándolo.

-Ay dios mío... ¿Me he perdido algo erótico? ¿Nada de tríos no? Por lo menos avisadme antes -quiso levantarse pero... -Joder, qué mareo...

-No, ni se te ocurra -dijo Kate, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para evitar que se levantara.

-Bueno...voy a traerle algo, no lo dejes solo -sin más, Espo salió de la habitación. Beckett se aferró al escritor, tumbada a su lado, escondiendo la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Oye...no te enfades, pero si lo hemos hecho salvajemente, no logro acordarme ¿He estado bien?

-No hemos hecho nada, porque casi cometo un homicidio involuntario...estaba tan excitada que...no medí la fuerza...y el cabecero de la cama y tú ahí tirado y yo corriendo...

-No te he entendido nada.

-Te golpeaste con el cabecero de la cama porque se me fue la mano y te empujé muy fuerte y con el pico de la mesa…

-Eres una fiera, después de todo -aquello la hizo sonreír.

-Calla y descansa un rato.

-Solo si te metes en la cama conmigo.

-Javi está fuera...y enseguida vendrá Lanie para revisarte…

-Nos tapamos con las sábanas y solucionado, pero también te tienes que quitar esa bata.

-Ni de coña...

-Hazlo por mí y no te acusaré de intento de asesinato. –Beckett miró hacia la puerta, y con rapidez, se levantó de la cama y se quitó la bata, quedándose tan solo con el tanga. Castle la recorrió con la mirada mientras ella se lanzaba a la cama y se tapaba hasta la barbilla, recostando la cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiendo como su brazo protector la apretaba aún más a su cuerpo, como la besaba con suavidad en la cabeza.

* * *

Continuará….


	9. On fire

Hola. Nuevo capitulo. Flojito. Lo siento, se acerca el final. Gracias por leer.

Durante los tres días siguientes al incidente, Castle y Beckett llegaron y se marcharon en solitario y a diferentes horas a sus respectivas casas.

Tanto Ryan como Espo, los observaban de cerca, intentaban sonsacar toda información posible, sobre que iban a hacer al respecto.

Sobretodo Ryan que a diferencia de Espo, no sabía nada de su último accidente.

Lanie también intentaba saber de sus andaduras, a distancia, desde la morgue se mantenía comunicada con ellos por el móvil.

Beckett sentía que algo pasaba a su alrededor, pero decidió obviarlo y dedicarse a trabajar. Estaban en un caso interesante y recolectaba pistas y ordenaba papeleo en la sala de descanso mientras tomaba un café.

-¡Hoy es el día!-comentó Espo al aparecer detrás de Castle - ¡Hoy los astros se alinearan y cuando la luna sea menguante como esta noche…Castle y B…

-Te partirán la cara como continúes hablando-interrumpió Castle girándose de golpe- déjalo ya ¿quieres?

-No…va, creo que necesitas hablar…

-Y yo creo que necesitas irte a dar un paseo, lo más lejos posible de mí…y tarda en volver-dijo de mal humor.

Ryan, al lado del detective se quedó boquiabierto. Realmente Castle estaba de mal humor.

Beckett se les quedó observando al salir de la sala de descanso para ir a hablar con un sospechoso que estaba en la celda y quería sacarle una última palabra. Alzó una ceja al ver como Castle se dirigía a su escritorio sin percatarse que ella no estaba allí.

-Vamos no te cuesta nada… ¿Por qué Espo lo sabe y yo no?

Castle se giró de golpe tras llegar al escritorio de Beckett vacío y chocó con Ryan.

-Nos ha pasado de todo. –Castle se separó de ellos- Desde insectos, insolaciones, cabezazos contra la pared… y rotura de culo, no le deseo esto ni a mi peor enemigo y ahora si me disculpáis… quiero ir al baño antes de que esta maldición acabe conmigo.

-¿¡Vas a…?!-ambos abrieron los ojos-¿Aquí?-haciendo el gesto de mover la mano arriba y abajo como si agitaran algo.

Castle frunció el ceño.

-¡No por dios! Solo quiero hacer pis.

Ambos detectives asintieron y se percataron del momento incomodo que estaban viviendo por lo que decidieron seguir con sus tareas.

Kate, llevaba varios minutos hablando con el sospechoso y después de no sacar nada concreto, salió de la zona de las celdas mientras le indicaba a un policía lo que debía hacer con el sospechoso.

Se acercó a su mesa y tras preguntar por Castle, recobró su camino para terminar con el caso.

A mitad de camino no pudo evitarlo… cambió su rumbo a los baños.

Había perdido la cuenta del número de intentos en los que habían fracasado.

Miró su reflejo con cara de enfado. Subió una ceja, luego la otra, puso morritos, hizo caras y cuando quiso darse cuenta el reflejo de Beckett estaba tras él, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás borracho?

-Hago gimnasia facial, va muy bien para las arrugas.

Beckett hizo una pausa.

-Se comenta por aquí que no estas de muy buen humor.

-Aun me duele la cabeza…

-Deberías hacer ejercicio también para eso… se te quitan todos los problemas sabes…-Beckett sonrió más relajada.-Además…yo se otro tipo de gimnasia que va mejor para todo el cuerpo -dijo acercándose a él, juguetona.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué tipo de gimnasia? Una demostración sería de gran ayuda...

**Mientras, en aquel mismo momento, en una de las celdas**

-Muchas gracias-comentó el encarcelado-Ahora si que podría refrescar mi memoria.

El agente de la policía, desobedeciendo las instrucciones de la detective Beckett, le había entregado un cigarrillo al sospechoso. Ella le había insistido en negarle todo lujo en forma de tabaco hasta que se dignara a cantar.

Se encendió un cigarrillo en cuanto el policía novato se hubo marchado. La cerilla que había usado se le escapó de los dedos, aún encendida, al suelo. Ya estaba todo hecho…

A esas alturas, Castle había alzado a Kate sentándola en el lavamanos mientras se besaban desesperadamente. Beckett tenía los pantalones a medio bajar cuando Castle, recorriendo su cintura con su mano se detuvo.

-Has cerrado ¿no?

Beckett asintió.

Castle acarició por debajo de su camisa y empezó a notar su deseo crecer contra el vientre de la detective.

-Auch…Castle para…me clavo el grifo…y…como se rompa….

Castle tiró de ella para separarla del grifo y la pegó más mientras con su ayuda desabrochaba sus pantalones.

Se Separaron levemente succionando sus labios al oír bastante alboroto afuera. Una alarma.

-¿Qué es ese..,?-ambos se miraron interrogantes. Sin tiempo de nada más. La alarma de incendios sonó más fuerte y empezaron a empaparse gracias al aspersor de agua que se activó en toda la comisaría.

-¡INCENDIO!-Gritó Beckett intentando quitar el pestillo, pero la puerta se había quedado atrancada-.

-Incendio el que tengo yo en mis pantalones-dijo agarrándola del trasero, importándole lo más mínimo que estuvieran ambos empapados o que el edificio entero ardiera.

-¡Rick!-exclamó-Suelta e intenta abrir la puerta.

-Joder, hace un momento era Oh Rick…no pares… ¿Dónde ha quedado eso?

A fuera de ese baño de hombres, la locura se había desatado. El banquito de la celda numero tres ardía levemente sin poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera el agua que caía había detenido el incendio. Los detectives corrían buscando un extintor.

Beckett se quitó los tacones mientras veía como todo el suelo se inundaba.

-Mira más romántico, piensa que estamos hundiéndonos en el Titanic y…lo hacemos aquí por última vez.-dijo el escritor mientras intentaba acercarla a él.

-Deja tus fantasías para luego-dijo la detective enfadada-ni tu eres Leo ni yo soy Kate…-Rodó sus ojos al ver la chispa en los ojos azules de Rick-Ok, teóricamente si soy Kate pero no esa…-suspiró-aunque al paso que vamos…-dijo salpicándole con el agua que ya le llegaba a los tobillos.

-¿Dios es que nunca dejará de salir agua?-besó su cuello-más morbo…

-Castle, déjalo, esto nos ha cortado el rollo completamente.

Ryan pasó corriendo viendo como el fuego ya estaba apagado y sólo debían esperar a que llegaran los bomberos para apagar las alarmas y los surtidores del techo que por suerte habían sido activados solo en la zona de las celdas, pasillo y baños al estar más cerca del fuego.

-¿Beckett?-preguntó Ryan desde fuera-¿estás en el baño de hombres?

-Si-dijo mientras tapaba la boca de Rick con su mano y este se dedicaba a lamerle los dedos- Estoy aquí…-dijo casi en un graznido-.

-Tranquila….tomate tú tiempo, Ya esta todo controlado…El fuego de la celda de tu sospechoso está apagado…

-¿Qué?-gritó mirando furiosa a su novio que le había mordido y resbaló con el agua chocando contra la puerta-¡Auch!

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás sola no?

-No…no estoy sola-dijo entre enfadada por que de nuevo habían perdido la oportunidad que tenían de estar juntos, además de que el baño se había inundado, que Castle se lo ponía difícil mirándole de esa manera penetrante, y adolorida tras la caída- Ya salimos…¡haz algo!-dijo entre susurros dirigiéndose a Castle.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

Kate le miró furiosa. Y lo siguiente pasó a toda prisa. Castle le quitó la pistola a Beckett de la funda de su cintura.

-¡Quítate Ryan!

-¡¿Estas Loco?!-gritó Beckett.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Voy a pegarle un tiro a la puerta!

Beckett apartó de un empujón a Castle y le pegó una patada a la puerta rompiendo por completo la maneta y dejando la puerta medio abierta.

Salieron de allí ante la mirada estupefacta del detective, con los pantalones desabrochados y completamente empapado, mientras que Beckett salía de allí con la camisa arrugada y pegándosele a los pechos, el pelo chorreando y el maquillaje algo corrido, los tacones en la mano y el pantalón también desabrochado.

-Otra vez será.-murmuró Ryan con una mueca ante la cara de frustración de ambos.

Ninguno de los dos quiso contestar ante aquello. Su relación, sobretodo en el tema sexual iba a pique.

Continuará...


	10. Up and Down

Hola. Le queda poco a la historia. Ya va siendo hora. Gracias por leerme ;)

* * *

Picó unas cuantas veces con urgencia hasta que le abrió. Era tarde. Muy tarde. Necesitaba verla. Beckett se apoyó en la puerta con cara de sueño. Vestía un camisón finísimo blanco, que se ceñía a sus curvas. Sus pechos se marcaban firmes bajo la suave tela. No llevaba sostén. Castle la miró de arriba abajo: descalza y despeinada. Estaba preciosa.

-Si llego a saber que estas esperándome así…vengo antes…-se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó entre besos, sin soltarse, yendo a su habitación, tras cerrar la puerta con el pie. Chocaban contra las paredes sin separarse.

-Es evidente lo que hago-dijo quitándose la camisa mientras. Beckett extasiada, besaba su pecho al paso de que esta caía al suelo- quiero follarte…Ahora… no aguanto más-dijo entre gemidos al sentir las manos de Kate colarse por sus pantalones.

-Me parece bien-mordió sus labios mientras entraban en su habitación.

Beckett se arrodilló desabotonando los vaqueros de Castle mientras le miraba a los ojos y bajándolo lentamente se llevó consigo los boxers, revelando una gran erección entre sus piernas. Le dio la bienvenida con un lametón, rodeándola con su boca, caliente, húmeda. Pasó por su ingle dejando besos húmedos y subió por su costado hasta morder su pezón. Castle apretó sus manos en los hombros de ella casi cayéndose de gusto y llevándosela consigo sobre el colchón.

-Por ahora todo va bien…es sorprendente que tu colchón no se haya roto…. O no te haya dado una rampa-rió el escritor-

La empujó suavemente y se posicionó sobre ella. Kate rodó cambiando de posición y quedando sobre sus piernas. Se quitó el camisón por encima de su cabeza, mientras Rick le ayudaba tirando sus brazos hacía arriba, rozando con maldad sus pechos.

Ambos se recostaron de lado, mirándose mientras se acariciaban, Castle se pegó a ella, su pene rozando contra la entre pierna de ella.

-No llames al mal tiempo-Beckett alargó su mano hacía la mesita en busca de un preservativo y abriéndolo con cuidado se lo tendió a Richard-.

3, 4…5 segundos. Kate empezaba a desesperarse con la parsimonia de Castle. Éste cada vez estaba más nervioso.

Diez Segundos y nada… ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Cuánto tarda en ponerse una persona un maldito condón?

-¿No has dado clases de educación sexual nunca?-masculló arrebatándole el preservativo, dándose cuenta que estaba inservible-o nunca te has puesto uno…

-Cuidado a ver si me vas a sacar un ojo-dijo al ver como abría otro con rapidez

-Tuerto se puede hacer-sonrió mientras iba a deslizar el preservativo, pero Castle se removió al escuchar un ruido-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Qué? -Y entonces se dio cuenta. No estaban solos, en la puerta, abrió los ojos completamente y se tapó con la sábana y tapó con su cuerpo a Beckett.

-¿Qué?-gritó-¿Qué HACE ÉL?!

Josh sonrió y estiró una mano para coger la de Beckett.

-Cariño he venido a por ti….-Beckett soltó un suspiró y se levantó-Ya que él es incapaz…

-No irás….-el corazón de Castle se aceleró completamente al ver como Kate se colocaba el camisón y le sonreía al doctor. Siempre supo que le seguía gustando. Estaba dolido, herido… sobretodo su ego….su masculinidad. Miró hacía abajo observando como todo lo que sube baja…y notó su rabia recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo a través de sus venas.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Josh con una voz tremendamente sensual y tras palmear el trasero de Kate, la cogió como si de un saco de patatas se tratase- ¡Adiós pringao!-salieron por la puerta dejándolo tirado.

Sintió ganas de vomitar. Un mareo. Y un tremendo ruido martilleándole la cabeza cada vez más insistente.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, Se había quedado dormido frente al televisor tras marcharse a casa empapado tras su encuentro en el baño.

Suspiró.

Menuda pesadilla había tenido. Aquello ya no era sano.

* * *

-Hola...

-Kate... ¿Pasa algo?

-No no...Es solo que, me apetecía hablar contigo un rato. ¿Qué hacías?

-Escribir.

-Ya... ¿Te apetece venir un rato? -se hizo el silencio. -Podemos ver alguna película, o hablar, como quieras.

-Verás...no creo que...

-Castle, por favor...Tengo ganas de verte. -La línea comunicó al otro lado, dejando a Beckett confusa.

No supo cuánto había pasado, pero el ruido de un coche de gran cilindrada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se asomó a la ventana y vio su Ferrari. Sonrió.

Corrió a abrir la puerta. Dios...cuando iba vestido de negro, le entraban sudores.

-Pasa. -Se hizo a un lado, dejando al escritor entrar.

Dejo su chaqueta en la mesa, quedando solo con camisa negra y la miró. Ella, sin embargo, tenía el pijama puesto. No se había acordado de cambiarse. -Estás muy guapo. ¿Has cenado ya?

-No...Aún no. -Tiró de ella con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, pegándola a su cuerpo, enterrando las manos entre su pelo y besándola con fiereza.

Kate se puso de puntillas para tener mejor acceso, soltando un gemido que hizo que Castle perdiera el control y la empujara contra la pared, empotrándola, rozándose con ella. Ella le apretó el trasero. Metió las manos entre ambos cuerpos, desabrochándole los pantalones, colando las manos dentro de su ropa interior y acariciándolo despacio.

Castle soltó un jadeo, deslizando el pantalón del pijama por sus piernas. Ella terminó el trabajo, sacando los pies y echándolo hacia atrás mientras se movían. Castle, con los pantalones por las rodillas, la agarró por las nalgas, haciendo que lo rodeara con las piernas y alzándola, provocando un mayor contacto entre sus sexos. Beckett se retorcía entre sus brazos como una serpiente, desesperada por un contacto mayor. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Házmelo, ahora -le susurró.

Castle, sin soltarla se tambaleó hasta llegar a la habitación de la detective, dejándose caer con ella sobre la cama.

Terminó de quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior con rapidez, quitándole a ella el tanga que lleva. Kate batalló con su camisa hasta que finalmente logró deshacerse de ella, dejando que terminara de desnudarla. Se colocó sobre ella, atrapando uno de los pezones entre los labios, mordisqueando, mientras con una de las manos se dedicaba a acariciarla.

Kate abrió más las piernas, rogándole en silencio que se adentrara en ella. A lo loco. No podía esperar más.

No sabía porqué, en aquel momento, recordó el sueño que había tenido. Suponía que era por la situación... Cuando se decidió a saciar el apetito de la detective y el suyo propio, notó que algo no iba bien.

Su amiguito, al que consideraba un compañero fiel, se había desmayado. No se lo podía creer. Aquello NO le estaba pasando a él. Jamás había tenido un gatillazo, y justo tenía que ser con ella.

Beckett se incorporó, confusa al ver la expresión de Castle. Siguió su mirada y lo vio. Su miembro, había decidido echarse una siesta. Tomó aire, intentando buscar una calma que no sentía.

-Castle, mírame. -Él negó con la cabeza. -Vamos, no pasa nada, podría pasarle a cualquiera.

-Pero no a mí...no contigo -la voz no le salía del cuerpo.

Realmente, estaba horrorizado y ella no sabía bien qué hacer. Se le había pasado el calentón de golpe...como a él, más o menos.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto? -le susurró a su pene. -Creía que no ibas a traicionarme nunca. –

Beckett, sentada en el borde de la cama, a su lado, no sabía si interrumpir aquella profunda conversación o no.

-Escúchame...estás estresado, los dos lo estamos. Los nervios te han jugado una mala pasada, no pienses que... -dejó caer la cabeza...tal y como él había hecho, (por doble partida) cuando lo vio levantarse como un rayo, buscando su ropa.-Rick por dios! ¿A dónde vas? -no era capaz de mirarla, no era capaz de hablar...no era capaz de nada.

Se sentía un despojo humano. Por una vez que el destino no provoca incendios, lesiones, picaduras o demás, va él emocionado y se le viene el tema abajo. A ella no le dio tiempo de nada.

Castle salió de allí a toda velocidad, dejándose la chaqueta, huyendo a su refugio, su casa.

Beckett salió de la habitación, con la mente en otro lado. Joder...habían estado tan cerca. Ahora solo le quedaba darse una buena ducha.

Continuará...


	11. Almost

Hello!  
Gracias por leer y comentar Ya estamos acabando!

Penultimo capitulo aqui:

Tres días. Esperó pacientemente tres días, dándole una tregua, dándole la posibilidad de enfrentarse al problema. Pero no, no había hecho nada. Se había limitado a esconderse. A no aparecer ni por un caso. Y lo había hecho bien, porque desde que había huido, no había vuelto a verlo. Llamó con fuerza a su puerta, casi dejándose los nudillos en la madera. Castle, al otro lado, tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta, sin hacer ruido.

-Castle, se que estás ahí así que abre.

Silencio. No hubo respuesta. Beckett empezaba a desesperarse. Acarició su Glock tentada a disparar la cerradura o meter una de sus patadas.

-Castle, venga ya, no seas idiota y abre la puerta -cada vez alzaba más la voz, más enfadada. Y él empezaba a asustarse, porque cuando Kate Beckett se enfadaba... El estruendo que produjo una patada en la puerta, hizo que la misma temblara. -¡Abre la puta puerta o te juro que la echo abajo! -una vecina pasó, mirándola con los ojos como platos. ¡Ahh, hola señora! Buenos días ¿Conoce al cobarde que vive en esta casa? Le voy a contar algo muy curioso, el otro día... -la puerta se abrió, una mano la agarró por el brazo, tirando de ella hasta meterla en la casa.

Dios...estaba...parecía…

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Pareces un vagabundo! -él arrastró los pies, derrotado. -Eres idiota. Lo sospechaba, créeme, pero hoy lo confirmo: eres idiota.

Castle no dijo nada. Tan sólo la miraba.

-¡Eso le podría pasar a cualquiera! ¡Y encima estabas estresado! Se lo que estuviste soñando.

Castle le miró interrogante.

-Ryan me contó… Ya ves ni un secreto puede tener nadie….- Beckett acarició sus dedos- Castle...yo nunca te dejaría por nadie ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? -él la miró, desolado.

-Beckett...esto no puede seguir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nos ha pasado de todo y lo del otro día fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Si están pasando estas cosas, debe ser por algo.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¿Te estás escuchando?

-Si... ¿Y tú a mi? Se acabó.

Kate lo miró entre asustada y sorprendida.

-¿Quieres…decir…que…?-carraspeó y titubeó-¿Que no nos acostaremos?

Castle soltó un bufido y chasqueó la lengua casi irónica. Se rascó la barba de más de tres días.

-Visto lo visto, eso es imposible….

-Pero…

Castle agachó su mirada al suelo y abrió la puerta.

-Vete…

-¿Qué?

-Que te largues-alzó la voz. Beckett pasó por su lado, dolida para marcharse.

-Te estas equivocando…-Detuvo la mano a medio camino. No, esta vez no pensaba darse por vencida. O por lo menos le diría todo lo que tenía que decir.

Se giró mirándole con una expresión de furia que Castle jamás había visto en todos los años que estaba a su lado.

Castle retrocedió hacia atrás al verla.

-Me voy a ir Rick, pero una vez salga por esa puerta quiero que te olvides de mi, no quiero verte más ni por la comisaría…ni nada. Eso si, antes de irme-hizo una pausa. Castle no supo si le asustaba más su cara, o el tono de voz extrañamente calmado que estaba usando- Te diré lo que eres… Eres un cobarde. Tú, el famoso escritor que podía con todo…sobretodo con todas, que apostaba por nuestra relación…a la primera de cambio….¡Me da igual que no se te levante, me da igual todo eso! Te dije sólo quería un hombre que este a mi lado, que me cuide y que yo le cuide… me da igual todo si estoy a tu lado…contigo, y tú lo has estropeado.

Castle abrió la boca para hablar.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada-le advirtió, señalándolo-Ya no hace falta.

Beckett se giró para marcharse de nuevo, abrió la puerta decidida a cerrarla dando un portazo pero la mano de Castle se cernió alrededor de su muñeca impidiéndole moverse.

Ella trató de deshacerse del agarre enfadada.

-No me dejes...-susurró, con un tono tan débil que Beckett se giró para mirarlo.-Solo estaba asustado.

-Esto es el colmo... ¿En qué quedamos, Castle? ¡Maldita sea! Tu me has tenido paciencia… pero yo no…yo no…. ¡No puedo seguir así, me vas a volver loca! -sus protestas murieron en los labios del escritor, que se había lanzado a besarla como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Ella se revolvió entre sus brazos, intentando deshacerse de él, pero simplemente, no podía. Atrapó su cara entre las manos, besándolo con la misma intensidad, respondiendo a los provocativos movimientos de su lengua. Soltó un gemido cuando Castle tiró con fuerza de su camiseta, rompiéndola, dándole un par de tirones más para dejar la prenda totalmente inservible, en el suelo.

Castle se echó hacía atrás notando la puerta en su espalda. Notó las pequeñas manos de Beckett temblar con anticipación mientras se deshacía de su camisa la tiraba bien lejos. Apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta cerrando los ojos al sentir los calidos besos que repartía por su pecho. Arqueó su espalda al sentir los dientes rozar para luego morder su clavícula y lamer su cuello, besando su nuez gimiendo con la necesidad de dar rienda suelta al placer.

Las manos del escritor se posaron con fuerza en las nalgas de Kate acercándola a él mientras sus manos recorrían su pecho, acariciando sus pezones y su abdomen sin siquiera respirar mientras se besaban con frenesí, dejando sus labios hinchados y rojizos de tantos besos. Se separaron durante un segundo. Rick llevó una de sus manos al cabello de ella y lo apartó de su cara sonriéndole con ternura y capturando sus labios de nuevo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban medio desnudos. Beckett en sujetador. Él con los pantalones por las rodillas, ella completamente desnuda de cintura para abajo. Estaban listos.

La alzó sin esfuerzo alguno y giró sobre si mismo mientras ella pasaba sus piernas por su cintura y sus manos por su cuello, subió su mano por su nuca agarrándole del cabello, haciendo que el gimiera guturalmente, atacando sus labios al mismo tiempo que no pudo aguantar más y tampoco quiso, la penetró con fuerza, mientras con la otra mano la sostenía de la cintura.

-¡Por fin!-jadearon.

Se sintió en el cielo. Se sintió mareado de tanto placer. Se sintió apretado por su sexo y no dudó empezar a moverse a pesar de una pequeña punzada en su entrepierna.

Giró, y la empotró contra la puerta, con fuerza. Beckett sintió la maneta de la puerta clavarse en su baja espalda. Y las embestidas de él eran secas. Se estaba desahogando.

-AH…Castle…

-Si…

-No, me…lo estoy clavando…Muévete.

Se giró levemente contra la pared, sintiendo que su miembro se deslizó. La miró sonreír y volvió a besarla. La penetró mordiendo sus labios. Y embistió una vez más.

Pensando que iba a correrse, gritó desgarradoramente al sentir de nuevo la punzada y como si un fuego abrasador inundara sus entrañas soltó un gruñido de su garganta, sacando su pene del interior de ella, adolorido. Trastabilló casi cayendo al suelo con Beckett encima de él, asustada. Mirando las lagrimas que salieron de los ojos de él.

Beckett se separó ante los gritos de él, viendo como cubría su entrepierna con sus manos. No eran capaces de decir nada en ese momento, mucho menos Castle que aun gemía de dolor.

Continuará…


	12. Finally

**Holi!**

**el final. Por fin. Gracias por seguir mi historia, leerme y comentar ;)**

* * *

-La piel de mi miembro se desgarró por que…-Castle explicaba su problema con todo lujo de detalles mientras encerraba los ojos con cara de miedo y asco al mismo tiempo.

-¡Te lo dije! Sabía que algún día tendrías problema con tu cosita desde que eras un niño…

-Bueno…igualmente nunca he tenido ninguna queja.

Beckett rodó los ojos en silencio.

-Richard, operado de fimosis a tus 43 años… desde luego que…

-Vale-interrumpió el escritor-.

Castle bajó la mirada. Estaba recostado en la habitación del hospital. Adolorido. Su madre… por dios, SU MADRE, estaba a su lado como si se tratara de un niño de 15 años… recordándole las miles de veces que aquello le traería problemas.

Beckett, a los pies de su cama, aguantaba la risa sonrojada. Aquella situación no podía ser real… de hecho, las últimas semanas de su vida parecían sacadas de una sitcom.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Richard, el médico te advirtió… además eso es…-miró a la detective- antinatural.

-Al contrario, además…mi pobre….amiguito…

-Rick-Beckett casi se atraganta. No podían estar teniendo esa conversación su madre, él y ella.

Castle sonrió.

-Es que… te podrías haber hecho más daño…además jamás sabes que puede salir bajo esa piel, ¿verdad querida?-dijo mirando a Beckett. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojizo.

-Madre…déjalo, ya está, ya me han operado, no volverá a pasar más, gracias por tu visita.

Martha rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Beckett se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando su brazo.

Castle la miró intensamente.

-Ok, empiezo a sentir cierta presión y no quiero que se me salten los puntos o tendremos que esperar a… no sé al siglo que viene para hacerlo.

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-¡NOOOO, NO HAGAS ESO!

-¿Qué?

-Nada-Castle cerró los ojos con fuerza concentrándose en algo antierótico mientras Kate se sentaba en el sillón al lado de la cama.

-Él médico ha dicho que tendremos que usar las manitas para acomodar a tu amiguito bien.

-Beckett-masculló- Basta.

La detective se aguantó la risa.

-En unas semanas estarás bien…

-Si, si el universo no se vuelve contra nosotros podremos intimar… a no ser que cuando estemos apunto me de un infarto y adiós.

-¡Castle!

-Es broma.

* * *

Castle salió del ascensor. Habían pasado semanas y ya estaba completamente recuperado, pero para asegurarse, se había mantenido ocupado escribiendo y sin pasarse por la doce, hasta ese día. EL DIA.

Con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, caminó saludando a todos, y se sentó en su silla.

Solo.

Ni rastro de Beckett ni del resto del equipo.

Con Kate el único contacto que habían tenido esas semanas era vía telefónica.

-¡Hoy es la gran cita no! ¿NO?-dijo Espo en su espalda, casi sobre él, sobresaltándolo.

-Tío, que susto-Castle se giró y sonrió- Es el gran día.

-Pues tendrás que esperar-a la conversación se unió Ryan.

-¿Más de lo que he esperado?

Los dos asintieron.

-Beckett esta todo el día liada tras un sospechoso, nosotros acabamos de llegar, ella debe estar al caer.

Castle frunció el ceño. Sabía que ella podía manejárselas sola, pero no le gustaba que fuera por ahí sin refuerzos.

Suspiró y miró su reloj. Era bastante tarde. Había ido allí para recogerla expresamente y ni siquiera le había avisado que había salido.

-Será mejor que la esperes en casa.

Con cara de cansancio, Castle asintió y caminó hacia el ascensor para bajar al parking donde ya le dejaban aparcar sin problemas su Ferrari.

Al llegar al parking, solitario a esas horas finales de la tarde, todo estaba en silencio. Un escenario perfecto para una película de terror. Miró a todos lados con algo de aprensión y un acelerón por la rampa de entrada lo sorprendió.

Se pegó a su coche y la vio pasar. En su moto. Beckett iba en su moto. Su garganta se secó al momento y sintió un calor irrefrenable que aumentó en el momento en que ella se detuvo frente a él y se quitó el casco dejando su larga melena caer sobre sus hombros. Sobre su chaqueta de cuero que se ceñía a la perfección a su cuerpo.

Beckett le sonrió.

-Hola.

Beckett se bajó de la moto, y dejó el casco sobre el techo del Ferrari, se acercó a Castle, y sin previo aviso asaltó su boca con desesperación.

Castle agarró el culo de Beckett con fuerza, pegándolo a él, dejándose llevar.

Sus manos no podían mantenerse quietas. Habían cobrado vida propia. Se habían esperado demasiado.

La chaqueta de cuero de Beckett cayó al suelo mientras las manos de él se adentraban por su camisa, acariciando su espalda, su vientre y llegando a sus pechos.

Un gemido ronco y delicioso escapó de los labios de Beckett.

Castle sonrió contra sus labios, y acarició sus senos. Miró a todos lados. Se hablaron con la mirada. Estaban solos. Estaban necesitados. Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando… y tal vez, no volverían a tener una oportunidad así en días.

Beckett se separó mirando los labios hinchados de Castle y ambos se sonrieron. Podía sentir su pene, completamente recuperado vibrar bajo sus boxers cuando su sexo entro en contacto con el de ella por fuera de la tela de sus ropas.

Cerró los ojos y el sonido de la cremallera de sus vaqueros bajar llegó a sus oídos. Los abrió y no pudo evitar excitarse más al ver frente a él a Beckett, con la camisa desabrochada, sus pechos firmes bajo un sujetador de encaje sugerente, el cabello revuelto, sus vaqueros desabrochados y mordiéndose el labio. No supo procesar en su mente imagen más erótica que esa… y no pudo sorprenderse más gratamente cuando vio como Beckett, acariciando su pecho y terminando de desabrochar sus pantalones, descendía hasta quedar de rodillas.

-Kate…

-Shh…-Le bajó por completo los pantalones, liberando su erección y dio un lametazo volviéndolo loco- tu solo-hablaba mientras le acariciaba, haciendo que se retorciera de placer-vigila que no entre nadie.

Castle asintió echando brevemente su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a mirar, pegando su cuerpo al coche. Por suerte, si alguien entraba, ella estaba en un ángulo que nadie la veía.

-MMM dios Beckett….-gimió ronco golpeando su mano contra el coche cuando sintió como se metía por completo su miembro en su boca-vamos…ven… te necesito.

Mientras Beckett se desnudaba como podía de cintura para abajo, seguía acariciando arriba y abajo. Castle cogió la mano haciendo fuerza en la muñeca, que le estaba acariciando y la subió hasta dejarla apoyada en su torso…abrió sus piernas poco a poco con su rodilla y su mano se interpuso entre sus cuerpos, acariciando en su centro, volviéndola loca con una fricción casi suicida, terminando por deshacerse de sus braguitas.

Se dio la vuelta y la sentó sobre el capo del Ferrari. Se miraron y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, mordiendo se adentró poco a poco en ella…tan lento que pensaban que de un momento a otro iban a desfallecer perdiendo la poca fuerza que quedaba en sus piernas.

Una vez dentro, y soltando todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, Castle alzó la vista. La puerta seguía cerrada. Beckett estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con las manos alrededor del cuello de él, buscando su boca con ansia.

Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él, alentándole a más, clavando el tacón de su bota izquierda en el trasero del escritor.

Rick cerró los ojos a la vez que Kate mientras los jadeos y gemidos inundaban con eco el parking y salió de ella con la misma parsimonia con la que había entrado. De nuevo el mismo ritual, la penetró poco a poco sintiendo los dientes de ella hacer fuerza hasta casi rechinar. La besó mordiendo sus labios y dejó caer casi todo su peso al inclinarse. Las manos de Kate se aferraban a su espalda haciendo que se introdujera en ella hasta lo más hondo mientras él apoyaba sus dos manos, en el coche tras la espalda de ella.

Aumentó su ritmo, las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, sin poder evitarlo. Sentía todo el placer recorrer sus venas, sentía todos sus sentidos agudizados mientras un torbellino de sensaciones le hacían perder la noción de todo centrándose en su cuerpo y el de ella, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda en el momento en que se acercaba a la gloria. Apunto de conseguir el éxtasis tan anhelado. Los pechos de Beckett chocaban contra su torso mientras esta hacía más fuerza con una mano en el coche, arañando la carrocería y la otra clavando sus dedos en sus bíceps gritaba más fuerte llegando ambos a rozar el cielo a la vez, mientras gemían el uno el nombre del otro muriendo en sus labios.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara de Beckett y notó como con una última fuerte penetración, Castle se dejaba ir, llevándola con él al paraíso, notando como todos sus músculos se contraían, se tensaban y se relajaban minutos después intentando recuperar la normalidad de sus respiraciones sin separarse mientras disminuían el ritmo de las caricias, completamente pegados.

Con cuidado salió del cuerpo de Beckett, aun con el corazón a mil por hora. La detective descendió del capó y recogió su ropa vistiéndose apresurada, en silencio.

Se quedó mirando a Castle.

-¿Rick estas llorando?

Éste asintió sorbiendo las lágrimas.

-Castle-Beckett se mordió el labio, le pasó su camisa. En silencio entraron dentro del deportivo. Mirando al frente.

-Para mi también ha sido muy importante.

-Y placentero-completó Castle.

-Desde luego.

-Espero no volver a probarlo.

-No…-ambos en silencio se rieron. Se miraron y con sus dedos entrelazados se dieron un tierno beso- Ahora hay que recuperar el tiempo.

Se reclinaron en el asiento.

-Entonces… ¿Te ha gustado?

Beckett asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿A ti?

Castle afirmó moviendo su cabeza exageradamente.

-Incluso…

-Incluso TODO.

-Pues-encendió el coche-vámonos a repetir, detective.

Con una risa, acarició la pierna del escritor mientras conducía hacia su loft para seguir con el tema ahora que habían sido librados de la mala suerte.

-Sabes Castle… al final encontré lo que buscaba.

-¿Sexo desenfrenado en el parking?

-Alguien a quien amar…a quien cuidar y que me cuidara…

Castle sonrió. Pensando en decirle "Siempre" pero creyó conveniente decirle que tenía razón, que después de picaduras, quemaduras, roturas y diarreas, lo principal que habían hecho había sido cuidarse.

-Sobretodo cuidarnos después de lo que hemos pasado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensativos.

-Hablando de cuidarnos…

Se miraron con tensión y abrieron los ojos como platos cayendo en la cuenta de que con toda el ansia de querer consumar se habían olvidado por completo de utilizar precauciones.

Ambos tragaron saliva con fuerza.

-Nah…no tenemos tanta… ¿mala suerte?... ¿no?

-No…claro que no-Beckett se rió con nerviosismo.

**FIN**


End file.
